


She Is

by penguinated



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marines of Bravo Two have an unexpected guest on their invasion when Holly comes hurtling out of a hamlet in Iraq. This girl is unlike any they have ever known, with a little mystery behind her. Holly is just trying to find a way home, but she also finds something unexpected: romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holly POV  
I believed I was somewhere in Iraq. I could never be sure, since the man who had been handling me for the past few months never specified where I was going. I could speak Arabic, but he was careful to never reveal too much to me. Eventually, I was no longer of use to him. I never knew what the final straw was, but I didn’t care. He left me in a little hamlet to die. Luckily, the local women took pity on me. They cleaned me up, clothed me, and nursed my injuries. I was no longer in captivity, but I wasn’t free either. The only place I knew where to go in Iraq would be Baghdad, and I had no way of getting there. No one was willing to part with an animal or bike long enough, and forget about a vehicle. I was still trapped. I was learning how to make bread with one woman, Alya, who was about my age. Her name meant “from heaven” and she truly was. She was the one who allowed me to stay in her home and really nursed me back to health. She was widowed, with two daughters. She was the kindest person I had ever met – more nurturing than even my own mother.  
“Holly,” she said, suddenly very serious. “We should go inside.”  
“Why?” I asked. “We’ve only just started.”  
I followed her gaze out to the road that lay across a field of wild grass. There appeared to be a line of vehicles stopped there. I gasped. The Republican Guard had not bothered to attack hamlets like this before. But then again, it didn’t look like the vans that the Guard used. They looked more like…Humvees. I almost did not want to believe that Americans were in this part of the world. Last I heard, the Americans were still focusing on Afghanistan.  
“Does that look like Republican Guard to you?” I asked Alya.  
She shook her head. “I don’t know who they are. I have never seen trucks like that before.”  
I stared out for another minute or so. I couldn’t be sure that they were Americans, but I knew they might be last chance to get back home. If they were Saddam’s army then…well, I had been a captive before, I knew I could handle it.  
I turned to Alya. “Thank you for everything you have done for me,” I said. “You have been a wonderful blessing. I wouldn’t be alive without you.”  
“Why does it sound like you are telling me goodbye?” she wondered.  
“Because I am,” I replied, and realized I was choking up. I hugged her – something only an American would do – but she accepted it, although confused.  
After one final, meaningful look shared with her, I took off running in the direction of the road. I pushed myself as hard as I could go, breathing heavy within seconds. My heart was pounding and adrenaline was pumping through me. All I could think was that this was my last shot. 

Doc POV  
“What the fuck is that?” wondered Ray.  
“Looks like one foot-mobile, running right at us,” answered Brad. “Only see the one, though, and no other concerning movement.”  
“Armed?” I asked.  
“Unclear,” Brad said.  
He radioed it to Fick. I watched as the Iraqi got closer. From what I could see, he didn’t look armed. An AK-47 would have been clear from this distance, and he was fast approaching.  
“Hey, Sergeant,” said Trombley. “If we get the OK, can I shoot him?”  
“You know what? Yes, Trombley, you may,” Brad replied.  
I rolled my eyes. Trombley was definitely not right in the head. He was obsessed with killing people. I never thought I could get along with him. As a doctor, people getting shot only meant trouble, even if they were Republican Guard.  
“He’s getting pretty close, Sergeant,” Trombley said, warning in his tone.  
“Hold your fire, Trombley, we are not clear to engage,” Brad returned.  
“He’s getting too close!” Trombley protested, shifting his finger to the trigger.  
“Trombley, just hold on, we are not - !” Brad began but was cut off by the firing of a round from Trombley’s saw.  
The Iraqi fell with a scream. I jumped to my feet.  
“What the fuck, Trombley!” Brad bellowed at his subordinate. “I told you that we were not clear to engage! We don’t know who the hell that guy was!”  
“Is,” I corrected, pointing out to the field. “He’s back up.”  
We all watched as the Iraqi stood, no longer running, but limping toward us.  
“That is one determined Haji,” Ray commented. 

Holly POV  
The flesh of my leg exploded when I was shot. I screamed and fell to the ground, feeling like it was burning. After a moment or so on the ground, I forced myself to my feet. I had to get to the Humvees. I had gotten close enough to confirm that they were American. I had to get help. I understood them shooting at me, though. They didn’t know I was one of them. I was dressed in Iraqi clothes and came hurtling toward them. Biting my lip through the pain, a staggered onward. I had to reach them. I just had to. I would not spend another day stuck where I was. I’d go crazy if I did.  
As I got closer, I realized they were shouting. A heavy throbbing was in my head, as if my whole body was suffering from my wound, so everything sounded muffled. I felt the hot stickiness trailing down my leg now, and tried not to think about how much blood I was losing. I was beginning to feel light headed as I got closer, and I prayed my main artery had not been cut. I was not going to die here. Fuck that, I thought.  
After what felt like hours, I was finally within feet of them. I put my hands up in surrender. I heard more shouting like “woman!” and “what the fuck!” but couldn’t register any of it. From their uniforms, I saw that they were Marines. I could have cried. My dad was a Marine – I automatically trusted them. I locked eyes with one wearing a bandana as he made his way over to me.  
“Please,” I breathed before collapsing into his arms.  
He immediately began barking orders at people that were littered with swear words. Then he held my gaze again.  
“Hey,” he said surprisingly gently and laid me on the ground. “I need you to stay with me, okay? Stay awake. What’s your name?”  
“Holly,” I answered, finding it harder and harder to focus.  
“Okay, Holly, are you an American?” he asked, no longer looking at me but at my leg. He tore open the fabric in his way and began his work.  
“Yes,” I told him. “I’m an American.”  
“I’m sure there’s a helluva story for how you got here,” he said. “I need you to stay awake so you can tell it to me.”  
“I’m trying,” I told him. I made myself watch him as he worked. “I was stabbed in that leg, you know,” I said. It was my way of making conversation.  
“How long ago?” he asked, looking me in the eyes again.  
“Oh, months ago,” I said. “It didn’t feel this hot, though. I’ve never been shot before. It feels like my leg is on fire.”  
“I know, I know,” he said, as he bandaged the wound.  
In the opposite thigh, he inserted what I assumed was morphine. Almost immediately, the pain dissipated. It was now even harder to stay awake. I heard him yell for a stretcher and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc POV  
Nate was walking over to me now as I walked with the guys carrying Holly back to my Humvee. He looked downright disturbed.   
“Brad told me that Trombley shot the Iraqi that was running at us,” he said. “But apparently it’s a woman.”  
I nodded. “Yeah, and she’s not an Iraqi. She’s an American. I gave her morphine and now I gotta stitch it up. But it’s just a deep flesh wound, so she’s going to be fine.”   
“How did an American woman come running out of a hamlet in the middle of Iraq?” he wondered.   
“I’m thinking the same thing,” I said. “But we won’t know until she wakes up.”   
“Did you get a name?” he asked.   
“Yeah, it’s Holly,” I told him. “But I didn’t get a last name. And I doubt she’s got any form of ID on her or anything. But she clearly needs help. She wouldn’t have charged at a bunch of Marines if she wasn’t desperate.”  
Nate nodded.   
When Holly was spread out underneath the camo net, I had Baptista and Lovell watch her while I went to find the lead Humvee. I had a bone to pick with Trombley. I found the team relaxing beneath the camo; Brad was working on his weapon, Ray was lounging in a hole, and Walt and Trombley were looking rather lost with nothing to do.   
“Hey, Doc,” said Ray. “How’s the Haji lady?”  
“Look, I didn’t know I was shooting a woman,” Trombley said. “She was just running at us so fast, I thought if I waited for the order it might be too late. She could have been a suicide bomber or something!”  
I almost couldn’t take it. “She’s not even an Iraqi!” I shouted. “She’s an American! You shot a fucking American civilian!”   
Their mouths dropped, and I rounded on Brad. “Control your team, Sergeant,” I spat. “I don’t wanna deal with another fuck up like this.”  
Without another word, I swept away, leaving them in a very pregnant silence. 

Holly POV  
When I awoke, I realized not that much time must have passed. The sun was only just setting. I sat up, and it felt alright, and I looked around.   
“Where am I?” I asked.   
The one closest to me turned eyes on me. “Oh, you’re up. Doc’s on his way back over here, he just had to talk to Godfather about you. I’m Sergeant Baptista, by the way.” He extended his hand.   
“Holly,” I returned, shaking it.   
“So, Holly, you’re really American, huh?” he asked.   
I felt like I could have asked him the same thing, since he had a thick accent, but I nodded, and realized I was still wearing my head scarf. I immediately removed it. I was no longer among Muslims, so it was really unnecessary. I felt sad doing it, though. It was a gift from Alya. I wrapped it around my shoulders instead. Also, it had done a good job covering the scar down the side of my face. I could tell that they noticed, but thankfully, they did not ask.  
“How’s the leg?” asked the other. He also extended his hand. “I’m Sergeant Lovell.”  
“Nice to meet you, Sergeant,” I said. “And the leg is okay, I think.”   
I had just released his hand when Doc returned.   
“She’s up, Doc,” said Baptista. “Seems like she’s doing alright, too.”  
“Glad you’re awake, Holly,” he said. “I’m Tim Bryan, by the way. I spoke to our battalion commander about getting you evacuated, but it looks like it can’t be done. But we also can’t leave you since you’re not going to die.”  
That was morbid, but I let it go. “That’s okay,” I said. “I won’t bother you.”  
“Well, we already got a reporter,” he said.   
“Who is it?” I asked. I wasn’t really sure why. On the off chance I did know the person, what did it matter?  
“His name is Evan Wright,” he answered. “From Rolling Stone.”   
“Oh, yeah, I know him,” I said. “I worked for Rolling Stone with him for a project.”  
“Well, they are some curious fuckin’ folks there, aren’t they?” he said, and it sounded almost bitter.   
I frowned. “I’m not a reporter, I was…” I trailed off. I didn’t want to go there. Not right now. Not with men I barely knew.   
“Well, would Godfather approve of taking her with us?” wondered Baptista.   
“I don’t know,” Doc replied. “But I’ve got to keep up with the leg, so she stays for now.”  
I wasn’t really sure how I felt about this. But I knew I really had no choice but to accept the help that they could give me, whatever that might be.   
“So, who shot me?” I asked.   
“Why?” asked Baptista playfully. “Want some payback?”   
I shook my head. “No, I wanna tell him that it’s okay.   
“Even though it’s not?” Doc interjected. “Trombley knew better. He was told to hold off until we were sure we could engage.”   
“So, his name is Trombley,” I gathered.   
He sighed. “Yeah. You really wanna talk to him?”   
I nodded. “Very much.”   
He rolled his eyes, but then helped me to my feet. He allowed me to use him as support to get across the makeshift camp to where Trombley was. When Doc lifted the camo, I heard someone groan.   
“Doc, I really don’t need another earful,” he complained.   
That must have been Trombley.   
“That’s not what I’m here for,” Doc argued, his voice hostile. “She wants to talk to you.”   
I took that as my cue and moved in front of Doc awkwardly. “Hi,” I said. “So, which one of you is Trombley?”  
A shy-looking boy of maybe twenty years old lifted his hand a little. He had startling blue eyes, but he didn’t frighten me. Maybe that was because I didn’t know any better, but so far, none of them gave me cause for concern.   
I held his gaze. “My name is Holly. I just…well, I didn’t want you to feel bad about this,” I began, indicating my leg. “You did what you thought you had to do. So, I don’t want any apologies or guilty feelings – nothing like that. We’ll just pretend like it didn’t happen.”  
He seemed very confused, but quickly accepted. “Uh…yeah, okay.”   
“Good,” I replied. “It was nice to meet you.”   
With that, I took Doc’s arm and we started back toward his Humvee.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly POV  
The next day, we were on the road. I had no idea where we were going, but that didn’t really bother me. I knew that the Americans would be trying to get to Baghdad, or at least somewhere close to it. That was good enough for me. Just somewhere I would have access to technology and I could contact someone who was going anywhere close to an airport. It occurred to me that I had no money to pay for any of this. I couldn’t worry about that right now, though. I’d have to make money somehow. The only opportunity for that, though, was again in Baghdad.   
“So, Holly, how did you get out here?” asked Baptista.   
“Oh, that’s a long story,” I replied. “And I’m afraid it would seem terribly boring to Marines like yourselves, when you’ve been through so much.”   
“Well, it’s gotta be more exciting than driving around,” Lovell said. “That’s all we’ve been doing, really.”   
“Well, I…” I trailed off, unsure what to say.   
“Guys, she doesn’t wanna talk about it,” Doc interjected. “Don’t push her.”   
“Well, we don’t need the details,” Baptista said. “But we gotta tell Godfather something when he comes asking.”   
Doc pondered this for a moment. I hoped that he would still back me up, but he didn’t. “That’s true,” he agreed with his driver.   
I sighed. “Okay, so bare minimum. I was doing mission work in Afghanistan about a year and a half ago. I was taken hostage and sold into…work after a few months. I was sold through several people, before landing on my last…employer. When he was finished with me, he left me in that hamlet where I found you guys. A kind woman named Alya took care of me, since I was in pretty bad shape. But I’m okay now, I suppose. I’m pretty trusting of Marines.”   
“Why’s that?” asked Baptista, a smirk forming on his lips.   
“My dad’s a Marine,” I told them. “I don’t know where he is – especially since I’ve been captive for so long. But yeah, Marines are good with me.”   
“Well, your dad must have some brass then,” Lovell said. “If he’s still in the Corps, anyway. You’re our age.”  
“Yeah, he’s a lieutenant colonel,” I explained. “I don’t think he’s retired in the time I’ve been gone. He always said he wanted to make full colonel before he retired.”   
“That sounds about right,” Doc said. “All the officers care about is promotions and medals.”  
“Gotta keep that personal shit to yourself, Doc,” warned Baptista jokingly. “You never know what people will report.”  
Doc scoffed. “Just because you say it in Portuguese doesn’t mean you’re not talking shit too, Baptista.”  
Baptista chucked, and retorted in Portuguese.   
“You know, you’re very beautiful,” he said to me. “It is almost hard to believe your father was a Marine.”  
I giggled. I had not laughed in a long time. “My father isn’t a bad looking man. I have his eyes. But other than that, I take after my mother. Which is good, because while my father isn’t bad looking, she is certainly out of his league.”  
Baptista laughed. Lovell and Holsey chuckled. Doc only smirked. I got the distinct impression that although he was taking care of me, he didn’t want me here. It made sense. As a female, I could prove to be a distraction. But thus far, I had gotten nothing but respect. I didn’t expect this to continue as they got more comfortable. I had been around Marines my entire life, I knew what they were like. That being said, it bothered me that Doc was borderline cold. He had been so gentle when I had first been shot, but now I felt like I was a burden to him. Just another thing he had to worry about.   
“So, how do you know the reporter? Have you two reunited yet?” Baptista wondered.   
“You have a lot of questions,” I returned, a smile dancing on my lips. “But Evan and I met when he was reporting at my college. He saw some pictures I had entered into a contest and asked me to come to Rolling Stone to help him with a project. I agreed, since it was an opportunity to get some work published and a little extra cash, but I didn’t stay with the magazine. I’m actually a midwife.”  
“A what?” he returned.   
“A midwife,” I repeated. “I help women have babies. I was working as a missionary in Afghanistan. They don’t exactly have great sex education or health care there, so a lot of women are really unprepared when they get married and then get pregnant.”   
“So, would you consider yourself an expert in sex?” he joked.   
Doc hit him on the arm. “Be less obvious, Baptista, my God.”   
Smiling, I leaned forward. “To answer your question, I’m an expert on pregnancy and birth. Not sex. Although, I’m not at all lacking that department.”  
Baptista wolf whistled and laughed as he kept driving. 

Doc POV   
Night came and the battalion came to a halt. I told the guys to get out of the Humvee so Holly could stretch her leg out in the back seat and I could check on it. She lifted the robe she was wearing up to the thigh and I removed the bandages.   
“Are you in any pain?” I asked.   
“Yeah,” she answered, and I appreciated her honesty. “But it’s really just soreness. Nothing I can’t handle.”  
“You’re pretty tough, huh?”   
She grimaced. “I’ve been through worse.”   
Damn, she was vague. Not that it particularly bothered me. But for a regular American to have been through worse than getting shot was disturbing to me. The look in her eyes told me she wasn’t lying, either. Marines signed up for and were prepared to deal with that kind of trauma, but she certainly didn’t deserve it. Especially when she was simply a missionary. She was supposed to be doing God’s work or whatever. It seemed like a pretty poor way to repay her.   
As I was putting fresh bandages on her, she looked curiously up at me.   
“What?” I asked, not letting my eyes leave her leg.   
“Well, I was wondering, who is Evan riding with?” she asked. “I think I’d like to say hello. Especially since he’s probably heard that I’m here by now.”   
“He’s riding up front with Brad and them,” I told her. “Where Trombley is.”   
As I was wrapping her leg, I noticed a scar from where she must have been stabbed. It looked pretty rough, like it never healed properly. It took a lot for me not to touch it.   
“When, you’re finished, I’d like to go over and say hello,” she continued. “If you’d be so kind as to walk me over there.”  
“Sure,” I agreed, finally tearing my gaze from the scar and catching her eye. As I looked at her, I noticed yet another scar. It ran from about an inch from her left eyebrow and almost all the way down her jaw.   
“You’ve really been through something,” I said, unthinking.   
She looked away. “I was a captive,” she said quietly. “I’ve been through hell.”   
The silence was thick before she broke it again.   
“But the really crazy thing is,” she said. “I haven’t cried once. I mean, I cried in the beginning when I was first taken, but after a while, I stopped. I haven’t since. I was in the hamlet for two months, and I told Alya everything that happened to me, in detail. I didn’t shed a single tear. I didn’t even come close. It’s like, I don’t feel anything about it. I’m just….numb.”   
I stared at her, unsure what to say.   
“Fuck,” I finally decided.   
To my great surprise, she wasn’t offended. She smiled at me.   
“Come on,” she said, sliding toward the door. “I still want to talk to Evan.”   
I walked her over there, but I didn’t stay. I knew I had to talk to Godfather about evacuating her as soon as possible. This girl had been through enough. She didn’t need to see combat.   
I made my way to Godfather’s Humvee and found him already outside talking to Sergeant Major Sixta. It didn’t seem to be something very important, as they were laughing about whatever it was. I coughed to alert them to my presence.   
“Corpsman Bryan,” Godfather said. “What is it?”  
“Sir,” I began. “It’s the girl Trombley shot. I really think we should evacuate her.”   
“I realize that the presence of a female might be a distraction for my Marines,” he replied. “But I think as long as she is confined to one vehicle, she shouldn’t cause much of a problem.”  
“It’s not that, sir,” I said. “It’s that she’s been through way too much. She’s been tortured, stabbed, shot, and she’s probably been raped as well. She doesn’t need to add combat to that list. Her PTSD is gonna be hell enough as it is.”   
“Corpsman, I’ve already explained to you why cas-evac isn’t an option,” he argued. “I dispatched one platoon to save the Iraqi child you were so insistent about. This girl’s condition is not life-threatening. We can drop her in the next major city we come across.”   
“But, sir, we don’t know when that will be or what will be happening there,” I insisted. “We have no idea where we’re going and the only place she’s got a shot is Baghdad, and by tomorrow that might not be our goal. We can’t just drag her along, it isn’t fair to her.”   
He paused for a moment. “What’d you say her name was?”  
“I didn’t, sir,” I told him. “But it’s Holly.”   
For a split second, his face changed. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. But something about her name struck him, if only for a moment. He quickly regained his composure, however. It seemed that Sixta hadn’t even noticed.   
“Well, tell Holly to get comfortable or she is free to leave at any point,” Godfather said. “She’s not our prisoner.”   
I could have screamed. “With all due respect, sir, where else is she going to go? She’s got no money, no form of ID, no means of transport. All she’s got are the clothes on her back.”   
“Corpsman, I don’t have any men I can afford to lose right now,” he returned sternly. “Take care of her or don’t but we can’t do anything else for her.”   
“Yes, sir,” I sighed. I was frustrated, but I knew that I had done everything I could to get her out of here. I shook my head as I made my way back toward Brad’s Humvee to retrieve her.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly POV  
It had taken no time at all for me to reconnect with Evan and make friends with the people he was riding with. Ray had warmed up to me instantly. Walt was sweet, Trombley was himself, and Brad was true to his “Iceman” nickname. He was distant. That was fine with me, though. Not everyone was going to be super friendly, and I could accept that.   
“Holly,” I heard Doc call my name.   
“Hey, why don’t you join us?” I invited. “I was just getting to know these guys.”  
“Forget about that,” he returned shortly. “We gotta get back to our Humvee and you should get some sleep.”   
“Hey, Doc,” Ray interjected. “Can we trade you the reporter for the girl?”  
“Hey!” Evan protested, and Ray chuckled.   
“Goddammit, Ray, did Trombley shoot the fuckin’ reporter?” he returned. “No, it’s the girl that needs medical attention.”  
I scowled. Just about half an hour ago, he had been that gentle caregiver like when I was first shot. Now, he was back to that grumpy guy who couldn’t seem to take a joke. How was this man so utterly divided in personality? I got to my feet.   
“He was only joking,” I said gently. “I’m coming.”  
As we walked away, I heard Ray comment, “Geez, who pissed in his M.R.E.?”  
I heard Trombley respond, “Well, if you really want the trade, I’ll shoot the reporter for you.”   
As we walked back to the Humvee – I was limping, since I did not feel like asking Doc for help – I looked over at my companion.   
“Is everything okay?” I asked. “You don’t have to answer, you just seemed kind of harsh back there.”  
“Just…fucking Godfather being uncooperative,” he admitted. “I can’t really talk about it.”   
“I see,” I said. “Well, I’m sorry things aren’t going your way. 

Doc POV   
This girl was unbelievable. Most women would be shouting already about how I shouldn’t take my frustrations out on other people. She was only sympathizing with me. My temper had gotten me in trouble with women before, but she just…handled it. No yelling, no fighting. I was so surprised, I had no idea how to respond to her. I was so ready for the argument.   
“Yeah…” I said. “Thanks, I guess.”   
“I hope you figure out a way to accomplish…whatever it is you want,” she said.   
“How can you be so forgiving?” I accidentally wondered out loud. Since it was out there, I continued. “I mean, Trombley fucking shot you, and you weren’t even a little bit upset. I’m pretty sure I acted like an asshole back there, and you’re just sorry for me? I don’t understand.”  
“What’s to understand?” she returned. “I forgive because I know in my heart that I should. I’m not going to get angry at you because you’re frustrated about something that has nothing to do with me. That would only make you angrier; it wouldn’t solve anything. I’m not angry at Trombley because I understand why he did it. I can’t fault him for sheer ignorance about me.”   
“This forgiveness,” I said. “Does it extend to the men who took you captive and tortured you?”  
The second it left my mouth, I regretted it. The look on her face told me that I had crossed a line. Her expression hardened. Without another word, she turned and walked away from me. I wondered if that was something she could forgive. 

The next day, the ride in the Humvee was awkward. Holly wasn’t really talking. I knew that she was likely still very angry with me for what I said, and she had every right to be. I had spent the night kicking myself for trying to challenge her that way. After I had just told Godfather she didn’t need any more pain, I brought it all back up. I felt like a royal dick.   
“You are very quiet today, bela,” Baptista said.   
He had already given her a nickname. I rolled my eyes.   
“I’m just tired is all,” she responded, gazing out the window.   
“Get some sleep,” he suggested. “I won’t even mind if you snore.”  
She smiled at him, but did as he suggested. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. Before long, Lovell confirmed that she was indeed asleep.   
“Doc, what did you do to her?” Baptista asked.   
“What? Nothing!” I insisted.   
“I know it’s not nothing because when she came back last night she was all quiet,” he argued. “And that was after being out with you, bro.”   
I heaved a sigh. “It doesn’t matter. It’s stupid. Just drop it.”  
“Okay, dude, but whatever you did to upset her, just apologize,” he advised. “It won’t kill you.”  
I said nothing in return, and just stared at the window, watching the desert go by. 

That night, I knew I was going to have to apologize to Holly. A large part of me was fighting it. I didn’t want to get attached to this girl. If she were mad at me, that’d make it a whole lot easier. But I said something bad, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep treating her if she wouldn’t speak to me. When we came to a stop, she had long since woken up and was still refusing to meet my gaze.   
“Holly, can we talk a second?” I requested.   
She looked at me a moment before agreeing. We both stepped out of the vehicle and walked several feet away from it, out of earshot of the others.   
“Listen,” I said. “I’m sorry about last night. It really didn’t have anything to do with you. But what I said went too far, and I’m sorry.”  
She grinned. “I suppose it would be awfully hypocritical for me not to forgive you,” she said, teasing, but I knew she meant it.   
I took a deep sigh of relief.   
“To answer your question,” she said. “The one from last night. I do forgive the men who did those awful things to me. I really do.”  
I looked at her, astounded. “You had excuses for everyone else. What’s their excuse?”   
I knew she wouldn’t be angry at this question. It was out of concern, not challenge.   
“I don’t need a reason,” she answered. “Even though they knew better, I forgive them. Holding onto it would only hurt me in the long run.”   
“Fuckin’ unbelievable,” I muttered.   
She chuckled. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s talk about something pleasant.”   
“Like what?” I wondered.   
“Tell me about you,” she requested. “You certainly know a bit about me. It hardly seems fair.”  
I scoffed. “I’m here because apparently, I’m a fucking idiot.”   
She seemed skeptical. “But you’re the medic,” she said. “Surely there’s a part of you that wants to help people.”   
I didn’t want to answer that. I looked at her. “That’s enough.”  
“I understand,” she said. “Good talk.”   
She patted me on the arm and walked away. After a moment, I followed her, wondering about what she had said. Yes, I did want to help people, but I was too logical to ignore that what we were doing in Iraq was far from helpful. I could help all the Iraqis we came across, and it still would not reverse the damage we had done to their country so far. We were supposed to be liberating them. I could give candy to sick kids, but that could never change the fact that we were not doing our job.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly POV   
“Do you sing, bela?” Baptista asked the next day as we rolled down the road. It was honestly beginning to feel like we were going down the same path every day, as if in circles.   
“Yeah, I sing,” I answered. “Just not very well.”  
He chuckled. “I’m sure you sing beautifully! What music do you like?”  
“Well, I don’t really know what’s out right now,” I said.   
“Believe me, neither do we,” Lovell interjected.   
“What is a song that means very much to you?” Baptista asked.   
I thought for a moment. “My father used to sing Sinatra to me,” I said. “He would sing ‘Always’ when I was little to put me to sleep. And after his first tour in the Middle East, when he came home, we danced to it.”   
“He sounds like a sweet man!” Baptista cried. “I’m really starting to think there’s no way he’s a Marine.”  
“You think Marines are incapable of love?” I asked.   
“Not at all!” he argued. “There are Marines here who love their children. But singing to them and stuff is all very sensitive.”  
“Well, my dad was always really different at home,” I explained. “When he was with his unit, he was that hard dude who was in command. At home, he was just my dad.”   
Baptista nodded. “I see. Nothing like the love between father and daughter.”   
“You’re right about that,” I told him.   
“So, sing the song for me!” he insisted.   
I shook my head. “I don’t think I could. Besides, my dad always sung it better than I ever could.”   
Baptista sighed, but let it go. He decided to sing a song he knew, but it was all in Portuguese. It was pretty, but I paid little attention to it. I really got to thinking about my father, and wondered if he thought about me. I was sure he did, but I had been missing for so long, he probably assumed that I was dead. He was a logical man. He couldn’t deny that it was the most likely scenario. My heart ached at the thought. My mother probably still had hope. As long as she didn’t know for sure, she’d believe. I also wondered if he had sung our song since my capture. Probably not. Knowing him, he probably couldn’t even take hearing Sinatra after that. I wished desperately to know where he was. I knew my mother was home – safe and sound, probably cooking and humming to herself. She’d be preparing her lesson for her kindergarten class. My dad, if he were home, would be having a beer by her side. If he was deployed, then his mind was occupied. He was working on strategy or whatever. I hoped that they were happy, even without me.   
As I pondered this, I realized I was not getting emotional. It was starting to bother me that I could not seem to cry. Before being captive, it took essentially nothing to get the waterworks started. I got emotional at every birth that was successful, and I sobbed with the mothers who weren’t so fortunate. Now, thinking about my own family, I couldn’t manage a single tear. It was disturbing. I wanted to cry – I wanted it desperately. To cry would prove that I had not been robbed of my empathy, my raw emotion. I did not want to be numb. 

After about a week of traveling with them, I had officially met everyone in Bravo Two. I knew I wouldn’t be staying, so I didn’t want to become too attached to anyone, so I pretty much kept my distance by keeping myself in the Humvee most of the time. When I needed a break, I would go and see Evan and chat with the guys he was with, but mostly my company was restricted to Doc, Baptista, Lovell, and Holsey. He was usually pretty quiet, being in the turret position. But I was glad that I at least knew most everyone’s name now. The only people I had not at least been introduced to were those in battalion command. I had seen Sixta around and heard him yelling, but I made no effort to meet him. The battalion surgeon had come to speak to Doc once or twice, but he made no effort to speak to me. The XO and CO I had never even gotten a glimpse of.   
I was mostly impressed with this group of men. Of course, I occasionally overheard some derogatory comment about me, but I never felt threatened or harassed or anything like that. I knew what they were thinking. They were men after all. I also understood their environment a little better than most women. I knew that this was a hyper-masculine world, like a fraternity on steroids. It was a culture of vulgarity and violence. There were a few exceptions, like Doc, Nate Fick, or Brad Colbert, but even they were not totally immune to it.   
One night, I sat outside the Humvee, leaning against the tire since we were stopped. My thoughts once again wandered to my family back home. I remembered thinking of them a lot only after getting out of my captivity. Up until then, I had put them in the back of my mind and locked them away in there. It was too much with everything I was going through. I heaved a sigh before the wind rolled by and I shivered. My teeth began to chatter a bit. I forgot how cold the desert nights could get.   
“Cold?” asked the voice of Doc.   
I turned to look at him. “A bit,” I said. “I’ve spent the majority of my nights indoors this past year or so. I had forgotten it could cool off like this.”  
He removed his jacket, and I started to stop him, but after a stern look from him, I fell silent. He put it around my shoulders.   
“Won’t you get cold now?” I questioned.   
“I’ll be alright,” he said.   
“Come here,” I said, patting the ground beside me.   
He raised an eyebrow at me. “Why?”  
“Do you have anything else to do?”  
His eyes narrowed, and I giggled. “So, you don’t then?”  
He sighed and took a seat beside me.   
“Close your eyes,” I instructed.   
“Come on,” he replied.  
“Don’t you trust me?” I teased.   
“I barely know you,” he returned.   
“So what?”  
He sighed again and did as he was told. I shifted myself and put my legs over his. To my surprise, he didn’t react. I drew closer to him, took the jacket off my shoulders and wrapped it around the two of us. Being this close together, it covered the both of us.   
“You can open your eyes now.”  
He did so.   
“I’m surprised,” I said. “I thought for sure you’d push me off before I got to this point.”  
He looked me in the eyes. “I guess I just trust you.”   
His expression was difficult to read. I couldn’t be sure if he was joking or not. I held his gaze for several moments, having no idea what to say. I settled with nothing at all, and leaned against his chest, closing my eyes. I felt him put his arm around my shoulders, and I had to fight every instinct that told me to question it. I realized that this was the first real embrace I had received from a man since before my capture. I snuggled into him.   
“How’s that leg?” he asked.   
“It’s doing fine,” I assured him. “I mean, it was really just a flesh wound. And you’re doing a wonderful job caring for it.”   
“You’re pretty remarkable yourself, you know,” he said.   
I looked up at him. This was the first genuine compliment he had paid me. He had once referred to something I said as “fuckin’ unbelievable” but this was different. It was not about my words or how I handled pain – it was about me.   
“I – I am?”  
“Sure,” he replied. “You’ve got a big heart. Not to mention you’ve managed to hang out with a bunch of Marines for a week and not be absolutely disgusted.”   
“Well, some of it’s disgusting,” I said. “I just know that I can’t change it. They are who they are.”   
“See, that’s what’s remarkable,” he told me. “It’s like, every woman who’s with a Marine feels like she’s got to fix him.”  
“What an absurd idea,” I replied. “To fix people. People aren’t machines. There’s no uniform way they’re all supposed to function, so this idea that a person can be broken is just stupid. People are too varied to suggest that something ‘different’ is necessarily ‘broken’. I think you can be broken-hearted or broken-spirited, but to be totally broken as a whole…I think that’s just ridiculous.”   
He stared at me for a long time. He was silent for so long I feared he wouldn’t answer at all. I hoped that he wouldn’t dismiss me again. It seemed like every time a conversation got too close, one of us walked away, and it was usually him. He didn’t push me away, and he didn’t pull back. He leaned a bit closer, like he might kiss me, but he stopped.   
“You should get some sleep,” he said.  
My heart sunk. The moment was over. I did not argue, but nodded as I settled back down into him and closed my eyes. 

Doc POV  
As I held Holly against me in the cold desert air, I thought about our conversation. I didn’t know what it was that made me so willing to trust her and do what she asked me to. Maybe it was that she so rarely asked anything of me. I also didn’t know what prompted me to spill my admiration for her out loud, and to her face at that. I meant what I said to her, but I knew it was best not to say those sort of things. It could lead to feelings that neither of us should deal with in this place. But then she said that stuff about how people aren’t broken. It truly made me feel like I wasn’t. All this time, I felt like I was so fucked up, and I was going to be fucked up even after the war, but in just a few words she had taken that idea and shot it in the face. It was liberating. I looked down at her sleeping face, and I felt something different. I liked this girl. She was the most understanding person I had ever met, in a world of mistrust and hatred. She didn’t really fit in here, and yet, she was perfect.  
A moment ago, I had wanted to kiss her, but thought better of it. With everything she had been through, it was likely she really didn’t want that. It wasn’t like I had very strong feelings for her. I admired her a great deal, and she was attractive, to say the least. But I hardly knew her. Logically, I knew I could not have real feelings. I told myself I was just attracted to her. We were just getting kind of close. It made sense given our situation. I shook my head to clear it. I couldn’t think about this now. I had more important worries than that I might have a crush on some girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc POV  
The next day, we were rolling through a town that originally we were told we were not going through. I rolled my eyes as I got back into the Humvee and we followed the caravan into the city. I found myself not really feeling nervous as we drove into it. I guess training spared me of that. But when I looked at Holly in the back seat, I felt a twinge of fear. She was going to see what I had been trying to prevent in my conversations with Godfather. I hated that.   
“Holly,” I said. I wasn’t about to let her see this. “I want you to get down. On the floor of the Humvee if you can.”  
“I – why?” she asked.  
“There’s probably gonna be some action here,” I explained. “It’s gonna be a pain in the ass if you get shot again.”  
She nodded and did as I asked. She was petite enough that she could get most of her body on the floor. She tucked her head down and gave me a thumbs up when she was comfortably situated. With her safe, I could focus on my job. 

Holly POV  
As Doc predicted, there was a firefight in the town. I was grateful I could not see everything happening. I could only hear the guns firing and the cries and shouts of the men involved. I wondered if Evan was doing what I was doing or if he was watching. I figured he’d be watching since he would want to include such details in the article he was writing. I even covered my ears. Just hearing everything was terrifying. It was all I could do not to whimper as I laid there.   
It felt like hours that I was down there, staying as still as possible, wanting nothing more than for it to be over. I willed myself to imagine being somewhere safe to avoid the anxiety of the situation. Interestingly, I thought of being in Doc’s arms the night before. I could not process why I thought of it, or I’d lose my focus, so I stayed there, remembering the feeling and how warm it was. How comfortable it was. I was not frightened in that place.   
After that, if felt like no time at all before we had cleared the town. The guys all began whooping and shouting their congratulations to each other. Doc glanced around the vehicle.   
“Everybody okay?” he asked.   
Lovell, Baptista, and Holsey all confirmed amidst the celebrating. Then Doc met my gaze.   
“Holly? You good?”   
“Yeah,” I replied and realized that I had been holding my breath.   
I released it and watched as Doc got out of the Humvee and went to check on the rest of the platoon. I got back into the seat of the Humvee, thankful to no longer be in such an awkward position. I stretched my legs out while the others also got out and went to celebrate with the platoon. Feeling not at all a part of that, I stayed inside. Apparently, though, Baptista did not think that was acceptable.   
“Holly, bela, get out her and celebrate with us!”   
“Oh, I don’t think I should,” I protested. “I mean, I didn’t really do anything!”  
“So what?! It’s all good fun right now!” he continued.   
Without warning, he grabbed my hand and drew me from the Humvee. He made sure I didn’t hurt my leg again getting out though. When I was down, he pulled me into a hug.   
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” I said, rubbing his back.   
“Me too,” he laughed, pulling away. “Come on, you should at least see if your reporter friend is okay.”  
I agreed to this and was glad to find Evan was mostly untouched by what he had witnessed. He was shaken, but that was to be expected. He nonetheless joined the excitement and relief of this moment when everyone made it out alive and well. As I spoke to him, several of the guys I had become friendly with came up and hugged me or kissed me on the cheek. I found that there was nothing quite like celebrating being alive.   
When I caught up with Doc, he was walking back toward the Humvee so we could prepare to stop for the night. He came to a halt when he saw that I was approaching him.   
“You okay?” he asked.   
“Sure am,” I said. “How about you?”  
“Just fine,” he answered.   
We just looked at each other for a moment before I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him. He seemed a little surprised, but put his arms round my waist and returned the gesture.   
“I’m happy you’re alive,” I breathed.   
He responded with only a gentle squeeze as he buried his face in my neck. 

Over the next few days, I found myself growing still closer to Doc. It finally felt like he was okay with me being here (although maybe he had just accepted it), and I came to look forward to the times when he would check on my leg. Although, the way it was healing, those moments were becoming less and less frequent. Even so, our conversations came easier, and were almost friendly. I also found myself rather fond of him. Of everyone there, I enjoyed his company most. It was difficult to say if I had feelings for him or if he was just the person I had spent the most time with and he was nice to me. However, the more we talked and I got to know him, I figured it was the former. He was smart, witty, passionate, and gentle when the moment called for it. Not to mention that he was handsome, even with the bandana and everything. I was definitely attracted to him.   
“Well, you’re healing up real good,” he said one day as he was changing the bandage once again. “You’ll need to keep wearing bandages for a while, but pretty soon, you won’t need me to check on it every time you change them.”  
“That’s good news,” I said.   
When he finished wrapping it, his hand lingered on my thigh. It sent a shiver up my spine. We locked eyes, and once again it felt like he might kiss me. He pulled away again, muttering something about having to talk to Nate. I sighed, rolled my robe back down and relaxed in the back of the Humvee, officially sexually frustrated.


	7. Chapter 7

Evan POV  
I laughed as I took note of the meaning behind November Juliet.   
“So, T,” said Ray. “What’s it like with the girl in the Humvee? Gotta make things more interesting.”  
“Dude, it’s weird,” Holsey said. “She just…gets people. She’s even got Doc fucked up.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked.   
“It’s hard to explain,” he continued. “But like, nothing bothers her. We can talk shit, and Doc has been a real asshole to her, and she just rolls with it. I mean, y’all know how Doc is. Dude gets mad at something and takes it out on the people around him. Most women freak the fuck out about that shit, but she just says, ‘I know it has nothing to do with me,’ and just…handles him. And Baptista is always hitting on her, but she never tells him off or anything. She doesn’t flirt either. She just…handles him too, I guess. She’s a different girl, man.”  
“Well, shit,” said Ray.   
“Reporter, you’ve worked with her, back me up,” Holsey said.   
I cleared my throat. “Well, I only worked with Holly one time while she was in college. She was a really sweet girl. Studying to be a midwife.”  
“What the fuck is a midwife?” asked Chaffin.   
“It’s a woman who helps other women have babies,” I explained. “I’m not totally sure on the specifics or why it’s different from a doctor.”  
“So, why’s she so special, I wonder,” Rudy said.   
“She said her dad’s a Marine,” Holsey said. “Maybe she’s just used to this bullshit.”  
“Her dad is a Marine?” Ray echoed.   
“Yeah, a lieutenant colonel,” Holsey told him.   
I had been taking a sip of coffee and I choked on it. I coughed while the guys laughed.   
“You okay, reporter?” asked Rudy.   
“Yeah,” I said through watery eyes. “But I just realized something and I can’t believe I didn’t make this connection before.”  
“What is it?” asked Holsey.   
“Holly’s last name,” I said. “It’s Ferrando.”

It was dead silent for several moments as all the men in the circle stared at me.   
“WHAT THE FUCK?” shouted Ray.   
“No,” said Holsey, shaking his head. “No fuckin’ way she’s Godfather’s daughter.”   
“Dude,” said Ray, laughing. “Trombley shot fucking Godfather’s daughter!”  
“This shit just keeps getting worse for him,” Chaffin added, also laughing.  
“Someone should tell him,” Wynn spoke up. “Or let someone know. I mean, it is his daughter.”  
“We don’t know that for sure,” Holsey said. “Could just be that they share the name.”  
“But how likely is it that they have the same last name and he just happens to have the same job and rank as her father?” I returned.   
“And it’s not like it’s Smith,” Pappy said. “It’s Ferrando. That’s pretty unusual.”  
“Ask her what her dad’s name is, T,” Rudy said. “That way we’ll know for sure.”   
“Dude, I don’t even wanna know,” Holsey protested.   
“We need to find out,” Wynn said, seriously. “I never thought I’d feel sorry for Godfather, but this is a fuckin’ family we’re talking about. She’s been missing for over a year. He probably thinks she’s dead.” He stood up. “I’m gonna go let Lieutenant Fick and Doc know.”  
With that, he left us, heading to his Humvee, no doubt to talk to the lieutenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc POV  
I was reclining beneath the camo net with Holly. It was the first time we were alone together without me checking on her wound since the night we had shared my jacket. However, I did really appreciate her company. She was refreshing and she had actually managed to make me laugh a couple times. After three weeks, I had accepted that I liked her as a little more than a friend, but now I was pretty confident she returned the feelings. But I knew it wasn’t the time or place. We both knew it.  
“Hey,” she said as she took a bite of M.R.E. pop tart. “Doc, do you have a girlfriend or a family back home? We’ve talked about so much, but never like, the basics.”  
I thought about that and realized she was right. “No, I don’t have a girlfriend or anything,” I told her. “I’ve been told I’m emotionally unavailable.”  
She laughed. “Damn us females and our need for emotional connections,” she joked.   
“It’s true,” I contested. “Every girl I ever dated always fuckin’ wanted me to talk about shit because I was too cold or too angry or whatever.”   
“Well, my mother always told me that with men, you gotta keep it simple,” she said. “Three things: feed them, fuck them, and tell them how great they are.”  
I chuckled. “Solid advice. Were you able to land someone with that method?”  
She shrugged. “I dated here and there. I had one serious boyfriend, but we broke up when I left for Afghanistan.”  
“Why?” I asked.   
“He didn’t want me to go,” she said. “He told me if I left, he wouldn’t wait for me. I told him that was fine, he didn’t have to. That kinda messed with him because I guess he thought that would’ve made me stay. So then he offered to marry me if I stayed. But I turned him down again.”  
“Damn,” I said. “Do you wish you’d taken him up on it now? You’re stuck with a bunch of Marines in the middle fuckin’ Iraq.”  
“Not at all,” she answered. “I did a lot of real good back in Afghanistan. As much as I’ve suffered over the past year, nothing could take that away. Besides, that whole ordeal showed what kind of guy he was. What a shit reason to marry someone.”  
“To trap them,” I summarized.   
“Exactly,” she agreed. “I’ll never be trapped again.”   
I looked at her, once again noticing the scar on the side of her face. Each time she recalled her captivity, she touched it, and then moved her hair to try and cover it up. For the first time, I stopped her, and I tucked her hair behind her ear.   
“You got nothing to be ashamed of, Holly,” I said, looking deeply into her eyes.   
“Thank you,” she replied.   
I had no idea why, but I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the scar. Then I met her gaze once again.   
“All the medicine in the world, and nothing makes the pain go away like a kiss,” she whispered.   
We were inches from each other now. I wasn’t holding back this time. I kissed her full on the lips, softly, giving her the opportunity to stop me if she wanted, but she didn’t. She put her arms around my neck and deepened it.   
Kissing her felt incredible. Maybe it was because I felt like I had wanted to for so long, but it was definitely rewarding. I didn’t want to stop kissing her. Hell, I could have fucked her into the dirt right then and there if I had the opportunity. We pulled away for air.  
“What took you so long?” she asked, a little breathless  
“Guess I was waiting for the right time,” I told her.   
She smiled, and I kissed her again, this time just a peck. Then I took her hand.   
“I don’t know what all this means,” she said. “But I really like you, Tim.”  
I pressed my lips to her forehead. “I like you too.”  
We jumped apart when Gunny and Nate walked over. It seemed we both understood that it was a bad idea for anyone else to know about this. They looked very intense as they approached, so I stood up and met them away from the camo net.   
“What’s going on?” I asked.   
“It’s about the girl,” Gunny said. “The reporter just told us that her last name is Ferrando.”  
I was absolutely stunned. As much as she had talked about her dad being a Marine, and with the same rank as Godfather, I had never even considered that it could be him. I didn’t even know Godfather had children. I had just made out with Godfather’s daughter. This all hit me at once and I took a deep breath.   
“What the fuck,” I said as I exhaled.   
“I know,” Nate agreed. “We don’t know for sure, so we wanted to ask her before we just sprung her on Godfather, because if she’s not, that would just be…well, awkward.”  
I nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
I led them to the camo net, and she smiled at our visitors.   
“What’s up?” she asked.   
“Holly, what’s your dad’s name?” I questioned, getting right to the point.   
“Stephen,” she said. “Stephen Ferrando. Why?”  
I felt like she had just punched me in the face.   
“Can you come with us?” asked Gunny.   
Her brow furrowed. “Sure,” she agreed and looked at me. “Are you coming?”  
“Yeah, sure,” I said, and helped her to her feet.   
Then we followed Nate and Gunny to Godfather’s. There were a lot of emotions going through me. I was happy that I had kissed her, shocked to find out that she was Godfather’s daughter, and nervous about getting them reunited. It seemed so unlike Godfather when she had described her dad. I wondered if she even knew he had cancer. He had probably assumed her dead. Suddenly, that change in his face when I said her name made sense. Perhaps, for a fraction of a second, he had hoped that it was his daughter. Or maybe he hadn’t even spoken her name out loud since she went missing, and hearing it brought back all the pain. I had no idea how this was going to go. But I knew that he would certainly regret not evacuating her when he had the chance.   
When we got to Godfather’s black tent, Sixta met us outside. He shouted his questions at us, and Nate answered, but I barely heard any of it. I could tell that Holly wanted me to comfort her, but there was nothing I could say or do to explain this to her or prepare her for what was going to happen. I offered a little nod, but it clearly didn’t help much.   
“This is important,” Nate said. “It might just be the most important news he hears.”  
Sixta called for Godfather, and the battalion commander emerged. I heard Holly gasp beside me, and looked at her. Her hands jumped to her mouth as she stared, wide-eyed. Godfather also looked her way, and he froze. His expression was nothing I had ever seen before on that man. His eyes actually filled with tears.   
“Holly,” he said.   
“Dad,” she returned, and practically flew to him.   
He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. Then she did something that really surprised me – she sobbed. She completely broke down in his arms, crying on the verge of hysterics. He kissed the top of her head. He also stroked her hair in comfort. It was the strangest thing. Godfather looked like a completely different person. A tear leaked out of his eye and trailed down his cheek.   
“Jesus,” Nate said under his breath.   
“She finally cried,” I said.   
Nate and Gunny looked at me, a questioning expression on their faces.   
“She told me she hadn’t cried once over what happened to her,” I told them. “Not even the two months she lived in that hamlet, and she told the story to the woman who took care of her.”  
“Holy shit,” said Gunny.   
“We should leave them alone,” Nate suggested.   
We all agreed. Even Sixta. We walked away, but I wondered where this left me and her. We liked each other, sure, but she was more than likely going to be riding with her dad from now on. That meant our time together would be limited to me checking on her leg and changing the bandages. I didn’t want that. But, I also couldn’t shake that I was happy for her. She got her dad and her feeling back. I knew how it felt to be numb, and it was awful. But she had it back now. I was honest to God glad for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly POV  
I cried in my father’s arms for several minutes. When I had calmed down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup, he brought me over to sit down so we could talk. I didn’t know if I could tell him everything that had happened to me. Between finally kissing Tim and reuniting with my father, my emotions were running far too high. Now that we were alone, he had allowed a few more tears to fall. I took his hand and offered a watery smile.   
“I thought you were dead,” he finally choked out.   
“I don’t blame you,” I replied, my voice cracking throughout. “If I were in your shoes, I’d probably feel the same.”   
His fingers traced the scar down my face and I closed my eyes to his touch. I could tell he wanted answers, but I knew the truth would only hurt him.   
“Daddy,” I said. “What happened to your voice?”  
“I got throat cancer, sweetheart,” he said. “I wanna know what happened to you.”  
I sighed, and swallowed hard. “A better question would be what didn’t happen to me.”  
He just looked at me expectantly.   
“Well, you know I was in Afghanistan helping out at a hospital there,” I began. “One night, a group of men broke in and took me and several other women. They even took some little girls. I was sold into essentially…slavery. I didn’t know who took us or anything, and I was sold around a lot before the last man who owned me.” I had to stop, unsure how much I was going to tell him. I decided on the whole truth. “I was beaten, tortured, and forced to work. The last man liked to cut his slaves with a pocket knife. The mark on my face is a distinction as his property. He cut me there, on my arms, anywhere really. He stabbed me once in the leg when I tried to run away. I’ll never forget his face.”  
I shivered as I recalled him. By far, he was the cruelest man I had ever encountered. He was a horror movie in a person.   
“Doc said that it was possible that you had been…raped,” he struggled with the last word.   
I shook my head. “Actually, that was the one thing they didn’t do. They did it to some of the other women, but since I’m an infidel, they couldn’t…you know…bed me, I guess.”   
My dad pulled me into his arms again and gave me a gentle squeeze. I felt more tears slip down my cheeks and I sniffled. I felt like I was a little girl again, curled up in my daddy’s lap while I cried.   
“Everything’s gonna be okay,” he said.   
I whimpered. That was exactly what I needed – my dad to hold me and tell me everything is okay. That I am okay. Somehow, the fact that he said it made it true. There really was nothing like the relationship between a father and daughter. 

Doc POV  
Holly was gone for several hours. I was with my team beneath the camo net, working silently. Doing anything to occupy my mind. I probably re-organized my medical kit four or five times. The guys noticed. Lovell eventually put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him.   
“Dude, you gotta relax,” he said.   
The word about Holly’s parentage had spread like wildfire. Everyone knew about it now. I was so tired of hearing her name over and over again as they guys continued to discuss this development. I couldn’t get her out of my thoughts as it was, but now my biggest concern was essentially being thrown in my face every thirty minutes or so. As Godfather’s daughter, we more than likely could not continue…whatever it was we were doing.   
“I can’t relax,” I returned. “I’ve got things to do.”   
I had not told my team about what transpired between me and Holly just that afternoon, and mostly because now it hardly seemed relevant.   
“No, you don’t,” Holsey said. “You just keep fucking with your aid kit. Holly’s alright now, dude, she’s with her dad. You don’t gotta worry about it anymore. Battalion surgeon can keep an eye on her leg. I thought you’d be relieved.”  
I sighed. “You’re right. I’m worried for nothing.”   
“Honestly, I’m going to miss her,” Baptista said. “She was certainly the best looking person in the Humvee. And she made good conversation.”  
“She was definitely charming,” Lovell agreed.   
“It was cool when we finally got her to sing,” Holsey added.   
I couldn’t take it. I had gone to the Humvee to escape this talk of Holly, but there was apparently nowhere that was safe. As the guys kept talking, I stood up. Angrier than I had felt in a while, I smacked my aid kid off of the stand I had it on and stormed off, leaving them in stunned silence.   
“Doc!” I heard Lovell call after me, but I paid it no mind. I stalked off into the dark. 

Holly POV   
I approached the camo net, feeling better than I had in a long time. It was uncharacteristically silent as I peeked inside, looking for Tim.   
“Hey, guys,” I said. “Everything okay in here? You’re so quiet.”  
“Hey, the Marine Corps Princess is back!” Baptista joked.   
I smiled. “I’m far from a princess, and you know it, Baptista.”  
I looked around and saw that Tim’s aid kit was spilled on the floor. I came inside, knelt down, and began picking his things up and putting them away.   
“Aw, Holly, you don’t have to do that,” said Holsey. “We’ll make Doc do it when he gets back.”  
“Where did he go?” I asked.  
“No idea,” said Lovell.   
“We were talking about how much we’re going to miss you and he just…lost it,” Baptista said. “Flipped the aid kid and stormed out.”   
“Miss me?” I wondered.   
“Well, if they’re not evacuating you, then you’re riding with Godfather, right?” asked Lovell. “I mean, you’re his daughter.”   
“I actually can’t ride with my dad,” I told them. “As a civilian, there are some things I can’t hear. Not to mention I’m friends with all of you. Obviously, I’ll ride with him when there’s an opportunity, but for the most part, I’ll still be with you.”   
“Looks like Doc was all upset for nothing,” Baptista said.   
I finished with the aid kit, and stood up. “Where did he go? I’ll tell him.”  
“We’re not really sure, but it was that general direction,” Holsey said, pointing.   
“Thanks,” I said and headed that way myself.   
I found Tim after about five minutes of walking. He wanted to be well out of earshot of everyone apparently, because he was still walking.   
“Tim,” I called to him, and he stopped.   
He faced me, but I found his expression difficult to read. He seemed conflicted.   
“Hey,” he said.   
I stepped closer and extended my hand, which he took. Together, we sat on the ground.   
“Are you okay?” I asked.   
“I don’t really want to talk about it,” he replied.   
I shrugged. “Okay, no talking.”   
We sat there for several moments. I brought his hand to my lips, letting him know I was here for whenever he was ready. When the wind blew, I shivered and scooted closer to him for warmth. He detached our hands and wrapped his arm around me. I smiled at this, for it meant that he was not angry with me. Whatever it was, he still wanted to be with me. We sat in silence for about an hour.   
“Okay, let’s talk,” he finally said.   
“Okay,” I replied. “Talk to me.”  
“It kinda fucked me up that you’re Godfather’s daughter,” he told me. “I don’t know why, but it did. Somehow, this all feels like it can’t happen because of that.”  
“Why not?” I asked.   
“Because it’s fucking Godfather,” he responded. “It feels like you’re off limits to me now.”  
“I’m a person, not Area 51,” I said. “I decide who I spend my time with, not my father. Besides, I can’t ride with him. There’s not enough space in his vehicle, and he gets classified stuff. I’ll ride with him every once in a while, but I’m still with you.”   
He was silent for a while. So long, I thought he wasn’t going to respond at all.   
“That’s good news,” he said.   
I nodded. “Yeah, it is. And let’s say my dad did find out, I doubt he would disapprove.”  
“You think?”  
“Of course not!” I cried. “You’re one of the most admired people in this whole company. He sees things like that. Not to mention that you’re smart and kind and brave. You’re amazing.”  
He looked intensely at me before suddenly kissing me very hard. It was like he was hungry for me, and he hadn’t eaten in days. I had stars in my eyes from this kiss. It caused a familiar stirring in the pit of my stomach. When he pulled away, I was breathing hard.   
“Wow,” I sighed. “You kiss every girl in Iraq like that?”  
“Nope, those are reserved specifically for the Marine Corps Princess,” he retorted.   
I rolled my eyes. “Is that really gonna be my nickname?”  
“Well, so far you’ve just been called ‘the girl’ so I think it’s an improvement,” he said.   
I groaned.   
“Come on, princess, we should be getting back,” he suggested, and offered his hand to help me up. But I wasn’t having it.   
“Oh, it’s been such an eventful day,” I sighed dramatically, laying on my back. “If only…if only there were some way to relieve the stress of it all.”   
He hesitated, and I wasn’t looking at him, but I knew he got tense. I risked a glance. He locked onto my gaze, and his eyes were dark with lust. I had to hold back my smirk.   
“Got anything for stress relief, Doc?” I continued, cocking an eyebrow. I sat up again. “Because, you know, I’m familiar with the medical field myself, and I had a little something in mind.” I moved my legs apart subtly. He noticed.   
In seconds, he had shifted himself between my legs and his arms were on either side of my waist. I grinned as he brought his lips closer to mine.   
“I’m gonna start kissing you like that more often,” he whispered.   
“Please do,” I replied, closing the distance between us and kissing him.   
We made love there in the grass, and it was the best I had ever had. I struggled to keep quiet. We were out of earshot if we were talking, but I knew that if I let go, people would hear. I bit my lip whenever Tim wasn’t kissing me until finally we both finished and we collapsed on the ground, breathless in each other’s’ arms.   
“Well, you were right when you told Baptista you’re not lacking in the sex department,” he teased.   
I chuckled. “You’re not so bad yourself,” I told him. “But for future reference, let’s leave Baptista out of our conversations after sex. Or before sex. Or even remotely around sexy time.”   
It was his turn to laugh. “Yeah, I get it. Mood killer.”  
“Precisely,” I agreed.   
He kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes to his touch. I wanted nothing more than to stay here like this. But I knew that in just a few moments, we would have to return and pretend like none of it had happened. It disappointed me, but I knew it had to be done. I pressed my lips to his chest.   
“I guess we should get back then,” I said.   
He nodded and sat up. He stood and then helped me to my feet. For a while, we were able to walk hand in hand, but as we got closer to the makeshift camp, he released mine, and I fell in step a few paces behind him. When we got back to the camo net, several smug faces looked at us.   
“Good talk?” asked Baptista, raising an eyebrow. “It sure was a long one.”  
Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”   
“Really, we just talked,” I insisted, unsure of how convincing I was. I was thankful for the darkness, because I may have been blushing. “I’m gonna get some sleep.”   
None of them responded, and I crawled into the back seat of the Humvee and tried to get comfortable. Feeling satisfied as I did, for the first time in a long time, I did not struggle to get to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Holly POV  
The next day, I woke up and went to enjoy the morning with my dad. He gave me some of his M.R.E. and we talked for a bit.  
“So, how are you getting along with the men?” he asked. “Are they being respectful?”  
I nodded. “Yeah, to my face anyway,” I told him. “I know they probably say filthy things when I’m not around. They are who they are.”   
He chuckled. “Just as long as they’re not bothering you.”  
“Not at all,” I assured him.   
Just then, Tim showed up, and I beamed at him in spite of myself. He responded with a curt nod.   
“Holly, it’s about time to change those bandages again,” he said.   
“Oh, of course,” I agreed, and pulled my robe up to my thigh.   
Tim pulled his gloves on and got to work. I turned back to my dad, who was visibly uncomfortable. He swallowed. It took a lot of effort not to laugh.   
“Just, uh, watch those hands, Doc,” he said.   
I had been taking a sip of water and I choked on it. My dad’s look was of concern, but Tim shot me a warning glare.   
“Daddy!” I cried after recovering. “Don’t be silly. Doc’s just doing his job.”  
He smiled. “Of course he is. Excuse me, I’ve gotta talk to Captain Patterson. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   
He kissed the top of my head and nodded at Doc before departing.   
Tim looked up at me. “Nice save.”  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m sorry, it just surprised me is all.”   
“How’s it going with your dad?” he asked.   
“Good,” I said. “I’m still getting used to his voice though. He won’t really tell me all the details about this whole cancer thing. He just says not to worry myself about it.”   
“Are you really worried about it?” he wondered.   
“How could I not be?” I returned. “He’s my dad, and it’s cancer, and…well, I’m terrified.”   
“He’ll be alright,” Tim assured me. “He’s a tough guy.”   
“I know,” I replied, smiling. “Thank you.”   
He took a quick look around, and when he was sure it was safe, he leaned forward and placed a quick peck on my lips. I smiled again. The moment was over when my dad walked back over. Tim quickly finished wrapping up my leg.   
“It’s looking good, Holly,” he said. “It’ll leave a scar, but don’t let that bother you.”   
“Thanks, Doc,” I replied with a small smile.   
“Sir,” he addressed my dad with a nod, which was returned.   
Then Tim left. I wished that he could have kissed me one more time. Keeping this on the down low was going to be much harder than I had anticipated. I watched him go for a moment before returning to my dad.   
“You like him,” he said.   
It was not a question, but for Tim’s sake, I was going to have to lie.   
“Yeah, he’s been great to me,” I said casually.   
“You know what I mean,” he persisted.   
“Daddy, I really don’t wanna talk about it,” I said, and that was true. I tried to say it in a way that implied my feelings were not returned. He either bought it or honestly thought it would be better that he didn’t know the answer because he dropped it.   
“How’s mom?” I asked. This struck me as odd since I had not asked about her up until this point.   
“She’s okay,” he told me. “Been pretty broken up since we stopped hearing from you. In fact, I suggested having a funeral before I left, but she refused. She said that if you were dead, she would know it. Your boyfriend came by a lot to check up on her.”  
“By boyfriend, you mean my ex?” I asked.   
He nodded. “Yeah. He came by a lot to check on your mom. I guess since he thought you were dead, he felt bad about how things ended between the two of you.”  
“I’d say an ultimatum is a pretty crappy way to end things, yeah,” I said, bitterly.   
“He also told us what he thought was the real reason you went to Afghanistan,” he said.   
I furrowed my brow at him. “What are you talking about? I went because I wanted to help people.”  
He shook his head. “He told us that you were pregnant, but you miscarried, and it messed you up a lot. He said that he felt like that was your reason. You wanted to get away or prevent it from happening to someone else or something.”   
My eyes went wide. Fresh tears came to them but I could not tell if they were from shock, anger, pain, or a combination of all three. I had not told my parents about that for several reasons. I was pregnant, but not very far along, so only my boyfriend and I knew in case we did miscarry. When it happened, I was heartbroken, but it felt like telling other people would only bring them unnecessary pain. I had told my friends, of course, but my parents…I didn’t think I would be able to bear it. And now, he had gone and told them for seemingly no reason at all.   
“He did what?” I asked, and I had to fight the urge to say it through my teeth.   
“Holly, don’t get upset –” he began, but I cut across him.   
“How could I not be upset?!” I cried. “There was no reason to tell you that! You and Mom already thought I was gone and he thought he’d just add a potential grandchild on? How dare he?! What the fuck is wrong with him?!”   
“Holly, that isn’t why I brought this up,” he said, remaining surprisingly calm. He usually agreed with me when I thought a guy was being an asshole to me.   
“Why did you?” I asked, forcing myself to lower my volume.   
“Because I want to know if that really was the reason,” he said.   
“No, it wasn’t,” I insisted. “I’ll admit that I was more upset by it than I was willing to let anyone believe, so maybe it was part of the reason, but it was not the only reason. I wanted to help people who really need it. I still want to do that.”  
“I just wanted to make sure,” he said.   
“And just so you know, I didn’t tell you and mom because I didn’t want to get your hopes up if we weren’t sure yet,” I explained. “And also…I was a little embarrassed.”  
“Embarrassed? Why?” he wondered.   
“Well, Chris and I weren’t married or anything,” I said. “Obviously, having a baby wasn’t something we were planning on.”   
“Well, we would have been excited,” he said. “As long as you would have gotten married eventually.”  
I chuckled. “Looks like a dodged a bullet there, huh?”   
He also smiled.   
“So, did you know if it was a boy or girl?” he asked.   
I shook my head. “No. I was only eight weeks, Dad.”  
He looked disappointed.   
“Why are you so interested in this?” I asked.   
He shrugged. “I never realized how close I was to being a grand-Godfather.”  
I rolled my eyes. “When I have kids, they will not call you Godfather,” I told him, and he laughed. “I mean it! You will not be Lieutenant Colonel Ferrando to my kids, you will be granddaddy, plain and simple.”  
“You got it, sweetheart,” he assured me.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc POV   
I heard about the plan to take the bridge, and I was as confused by it as everyone else. But, that was to be our mission tonight, so like the others, I had do obey my orders. I sighed as I started picking up around our camo net. We’d be Oscar Mike soon. The others helped me out.   
“So, Doc, you’re positive nothing happened between you and Holly last night?” asked Baptista.   
I groaned. “Yes, I’m positive. Honestly, the sooner she goes, the better.”   
“Well, you didn’t seem to feel that way when you thought she’d be riding with Godfather,” Holsey added. “You were upset, dude, and don’t deny it.”  
“We won’t tell anyone if you fucked her,” Baptista joked. “I mean, shit, it’s what we all want!”   
The others laughed, but I was just becoming more irritated. I didn’t care that the guys thought about fucking Holly – that was unavoidable – I just hated being interrogated.   
“Give it a rest, nothing happened,” I repeated. “We sat down. We talked. We came back here.”   
They were clearly not convinced.   
“I’m just saying, it’s awfully suspeito,” Baptista said.   
“You were gone a long ass time,” said Holsey.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, I did not have sex with Holly!” I cried, exasperated.   
“So, uh, would you mind if I had a go, then?” Baptista asked, and he actually wiggled his eyebrows at me.   
I couldn’t help but smirk. “You know what, Baptista? You go for it, man. Do that eyebrow thing, she’ll be all over you.”   
“I knew it was killer!” he said. “Even you are thinking about it, huh, Doc?”  
I rolled my eyes.   
“I feel like that is the only reaction I ever get out of him,” he said. “He says, ‘Baptista, what are you doing?’ I say, ‘I’m just jackin’ off, man.’ He rolls his eyes. He says again, ‘Baptista, what are you doing now?’ I say, ‘Fixing the Humvee, Doc.’ He rolls his eyes. ‘Baptista, what are you doing?’ ‘I’m going to try to fuck Holly.’ He rolls his eyes.”   
“First of all, I never give a shit what you’re doing,” I replied. “And second of all, you can try and fuck Holly if you want, but don’t forget the risk you’re taking. That’s Godfather’s daughter. If he found out…I shudder to think what’d happen to you.”  
“Yeah, especially since you’re fuckin’ Mexican,” Holsey joked.   
Baptista flared up. “Dude, I’m fuckin’ Brazilian, not Mexican. And if a Latino can’t have her, then no nigger could either!”   
“I’m not tryin’ to fuck her, dude!” Holsey protested, and they both burst into laughter.   
Lovell and I both rolled our eyes.   
“Seriously, I would not go anywhere near pussy that’s even remotely related to Godfather,” Holsey continued. “Mad love for Holly and all, but Doc’s right, that shit is dangerous.”   
“I agree,” said Lovell. “I also think Holly’s great, and she’s hot, but it’d be too weird.”   
“See, she’s a distraction,” I said. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to evacuate her soon.”   
This was true. As much as I liked Holly and wanted her around, it just wasn’t safe. I’d feel better if she were on her way back to the states. I could always find her when I got back. I realized that the bridge was a place where the medical evacs could reach us. If someone got hit, they might be able to take her with them. I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to happen. I certainly didn’t want anyone to get hit, but it could be Holly’s only chance. I decided that my wishes for my company came first. We had kept Holly safe so far, and we could keep that up.   
“I don’t care who Holly is related to,” Baptista continued. “She is beautiful and charming.”  
“Well, here’s your shot,” I said. “She’s coming this way.”   
He immediately jumped to his feet and jogged to meet her half way. We all watched. Baptista’s back was to us, but from Holly’s face, I could tell he had just done his special eyebrow wiggle. She laughed, patted him on the arm, and kept walking. Lovell and Holsey burst into laughter, and I couldn’t help but maintain a satisfied smirk. Holly beamed as she approached us, Baptista on her heels.   
“Man!” he complained. “I thought that was killer!”  
“Sweetie, when you try that on a girl and it works, you just get down on one knee right there, because she is the one,” she told him.   
Even he had to laugh now.   
“Need some help into the Humvee?” Lovell offered.   
She shook her head. “Actually, I’m staying back on this one,” she said. “That’s why I came over here – to tell you I won’t be coming along. My dad wants me to stay with him to keep me safe.”   
“Ah, it starts,” sighed Baptista.   
“Oh, calm down, it’s not permanent,” she said with a smile. “But you guys have been so great to me, so I wanted to wish you all good luck.” She locked eyes with me. “Don’t get hurt.”   
“We won’t,” I assured her.   
“I want hugs from all of you before I leave, if that’s okay,” she said.   
“Of course,” said Holsey, and stepped forward.   
Each of us embraced her, and I went last. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave a gentle squeeze. I tried to be subtle about it. When we pulled apart, I wanted very much to kiss her, but I held myself back. I was really not enjoying keeping this a secret. I could tell it was difficult for her too. She finally broke away and she looked around at all of us.   
“Be careful, and I look forward to riding with you again when it’s over,” she said.   
“See you on the other side, bela,” said Baptista.   
She smiled, but it was clear that she was about to become emotional. I almost laughed. When she herself was faced with combat, she had no problem, but when the people she loved were going, she was watery-eyed. I guessed it had more to do with her not knowing. She would have to stay behind this time, without a clue. I felt sorry for her, but I was still thankful. I would not have to worry about her while in combat. I could put my thoughts of her away in the back of my mind and do my job.   
She gave us all one final look before turning and heading back to Godfather’s Humvee. I considered going after her and getting a private moment, but I knew I couldn’t without revealing the nature of our relationship. I just watched her go.   
“Doc, I’m starting to think you don’t wanna fuck Holly,” said Baptista, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Finally caught on, huh?” I replied.   
“No, I mean, I think you actually like her,” he continued. “Like no shit wanna date her, marry her, and make love to her, like her.”   
I thought about responding to this, but reconsidered. I just looked back at the place where Holly had disappeared, shook my head, and got back to work.   
“Come on,” I said. “We’re Oscar Mike soon.” 

Holly POV  
When I got back to battalion, I had managed to hold the tears back. I was so worried for those men who had taken such good care of me since leaving that hamlet. I couldn’t stand the thought of any of them getting hurt, or worse, killed. As night started to come in, I laid down in of my dad’s tend and tried to close my eyes. I wanted to sleep through it, but found it difficult to actually sleep. My mind was racing with worry. I couldn’t settle down. I also couldn’t hear what was going over the coms or anything. I felt so out of the loop.   
A couple hours went by, and I never did get any sleep. My mind would drift to Tim, and then I thought about what he was going through and could not bring myself to even close my eyes. I just wanted it to be over so I could see him – so I could see all of them. Not to mention, we were close enough to hear the firefight. My heart began to ache with worry.   
Finally, my dad came to me and told me it was over. The fight had stopped, and I heaved such a sigh I might have thought I had been holding my breath the whole time.   
“You want to go see them?” he asked.   
I nodded vigorously.   
“Sergeant Wasik,” he called to his driver. “Take my daughter over to Bravo Two, and then return here promptly.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Wasik. “You ready to go?”  
“Yes, please,” I said.   
He drove me in my dad’s Humvee up the road toward the bridge. Wasik was silent, and that was more than okay with me. I did not feel like talking. I didn’t think I could at the moment. All I could do was make myself put one foot in front of the other, knowing I was going to see Tim. Luckily, his Humvee was in the rear, so they were the first one we came across.   
“Thank you, Sergeant,” I said to Wasik.   
He only nodded, and then turned and started back up the road to battalion. I walked up to the Humvee, and found them all leaning against one side.   
“Bela!” Baptista cried, and rushed forward to pull me into a bone-crushing hug.   
“Hi!” I returned, finally finding my voice.   
I hugged each of them in turn, and realized that Tim wasn’t there.   
“Where’s Doc?” I wondered. “Who got hit?”  
“Pappy and Q-tip,” said Holsey. “Doc’s with Pappy now.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry!” I gasped. “Are they going to be okay?”   
Holsey shrugged. “It doesn’t look fatal or anything. We’ll know when Doc gets back.”   
“I’m gonna go find him,” I said, and didn’t wait for them to protest.   
It was hard to navigate through everyone and all the chaos. I finally found Tim by the medical truck, with Pappy laying across the front of it. Tim was talking to the driver. As I approached, I heard what he was saying.   
“Please, she really shouldn’t be here,” he said. “If you could just get her out of Iraq. She wouldn’t be any trouble, I assure you.”  
“I’m sorry, Doc, we just don’t have the space,” the driver returned. “Otherwise, we would.”  
“But she can’t stay here!” Tim cried.   
“Hey,” Pappy said wearily when he saw me. He jerked his head toward Tim. “Doc’s tryin’ to get you a ride.”  
“I can see that,” I said. “How are you?”  
“I’ll be alright,” he told me.   
I looked over and saw Rudy approaching. He looked distraught.   
“How are you, Rudy?” I asked.   
“I’m just fine, Princess,” he assured me. He looked at Pappy. “How are you, Pap?”   
“I’m gonna be fine,” Pappy replied. “As soon as I can get the hell out of here.”   
“You got it,” said Rudy. “Hey, Doc, let’s let them get out of here!”   
Tim sighed and stepped away from the driver’s window. Nate also came up to bid Pappy farewell, and as he did, I went over to Tim.   
“I tried,” he said earnestly as he held my gaze.   
“I know,” I returned, rubbing his arm. “I know you did. And I appreciate it.”   
He nodded. “I’ve gotta go see Q-tip.”   
It turned out that Q-tip was refusing to be evacuated. He had done everything he could for the shrapnel he took to the leg, and now just needed Doc to treat it. But he felt that he could continue on the almost crusade through Iraq.   
“Hey, Princess,” he said. “We match!” He pointed between his leg and my own, and I couldn’t help but smile.   
“Yeah!” I replied. “But I think we can agree that I’m the better looking twin.”  
He chuckled. “You ain’t wrong, Princess.”   
Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot,” he said. “You’re hurt just as bad as Pappy, and you wanna stay out here.”  
“Can’t help it, Doc, I’m a goddamn thug,” Q-tip returned.   
Tim rolled his eyes again.   
“Hey, have you ever done that so hard that you’ve seen your brain?” I asked, a smile forming on my lips.   
Q-tip and Christeson lost it. Tim gave me a hard stare that told me he was only mildly disappointed. I grinned at him, and started to laugh with the others. He shook his head and walked away. Still smiling, I followed him.   
“You okay?” I asked. “Outside of the wounded?”  
He nodded. “Yeah, I’m just tired.”   
“Well, go back to the Humvee and get some sleep,” I suggested.   
“I can’t right now,” he replied. “There are things to do.”   
“Anything I can do?” I asked.   
“Yeah, keep smiling,” he said.   
I happily obliged. His pulled me close and pressed his lips to my forehead. We separated and he began walking toward his Humvee. Before I followed him, I locked eyes with Nate. The look on his face told me he had witnessed Tim kissing me. I made up some excuse to Tim and walked over to Nate.   
“I…what did you see?” I asked.   
He looked very hard at me. “Not a thing,” he said simply.   
“Thank you,” I whispered, and then went back to Tim’s Humvee.   
“What were you talking to the LT about?” asked Baptista.   
“Oh, nothing,” I lied. I didn’t want Tim having to watch himself more than he already was. “He was just wondering if I needed an escort back to battalion. I told him I’m with you guys for a while.”   
“Glad to have you back, bela,” Baptista said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. “We missed you out there.”  
I rolled my eyes. “You were so busy, you probably didn’t even think about me,” I said.   
“Well, we missed you before and after all the action,” said Holsey. “When we did have time.”   
I smiled at him. “You guys are the best. I missed you too.”  
“It was only a few hours,” Tim interjected.   
“A few hours too many,” Baptista retorted.   
“Agreed,” I said.   
With that, we got ready for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Holly POV  
Within the next few days, all the guys were sick. Tim was more than stressed out because of it. He was irritated that the men were not being given time to get well before continuing with their missions. He even had a hard time talking to me.   
“They need to fucking rest,” he sighed. “Godfather just doesn’t get what it’s like out here.”  
“Just relax,” I said, trying to be comforting. “These guys are tough, they’ll be alright. And we’re stopped now. Maybe they can have some time.”   
“Doc,” came the voice of Rudy. He looked exhausted. “Can you come check on my team? They’ve all got the shits bad.”  
Tim heaved a sigh. “Yeah, no problem.”   
We walked over, and everyone but Rudy was down. Tim got to work, and then the gunnery sergeant that they called Casey Kasem walked over and began talking about a tank that was on the perimeter. He said that Nate had ordered them to check it out.   
“These men can’t walk,” Tim said irritably.   
Casey Kasem insisted that Tim go with them, and I glared at him while he yelled at Rudy. Even I could see that no one on this team could take a mission right now. Luckily, Lovell walked over and offered his team for the mission. Tim stood to leave.   
“Watch them,” he said.   
I nodded and watched as Tim and his team went out toward the tank. Rudy turned to me.   
“You don’t have to stick around here, Princess,” he said. “I can take care of the guys.”  
“Are you sure?” I asked.   
“Yeah,” he replied. “Besides, we don’t want you to get sick.”  
“Well, I dunno, Doc told me to stay,” I said.   
“Don’t worry about Doc,” he continued. “Really, go get some rest. There’s not a lot you can do here anyway.”  
“If you insist,” I said.   
I gave him a comforting pat on the arm before leaving. Rudy had been a little down without Pappy, and this illness was not helping. I walked around and check on the others, offering to get them anything they needed, which they all politely refused, before heading back over to Rudy’s for one last look. When I got there, Tim and the others were back. Holsey was vomiting outside the Humvee.   
“Yo, Holsey,” said Chaffin. “That’s my front yard you’re puking in.”   
“Sorry,” Holsey muttered, as Lovell picked him up.   
Tim locked eyes with me, and jerked his head in the direction of our Humvee. I followed them there. Holsey puked again, and Baptista said something about how it was fine as long as it wasn’t inside the vehicle. I couldn’t even laugh. I felt so sorry for everyone. I watched as Tim put his weapons away in the vehicle. Then he grabbed my hand and led me away from the Humvee, ignoring the questioning looks from his team members.   
“Tim,” I said once we were out of earshot. “We should probably be more disc –”  
He cut me off by kissing me hard. Part of me wanted to stop him, to make him relax, but damn it was sexy. My arms coiled around his neck and we kissed until we couldn’t breathe.   
“I need you,” he said.   
“So take me,” I replied.   
He didn’t hesitate after that. For the first time, we didn’t make love – we fucked. It was so good, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. When I hit my climax, I bit so hard, it started to bleed. My legs began to tremble and Tim kissed me as he followed behind. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close to him. He held me until I stopped shaking.   
“Your lip is bleeding,” he pointed out.   
I licked my lip to catch it. “Yeah, it is,” I said. “I had to keep quiet somehow.”   
He nodded and said nothing more, and we lay there for just a few more minutes. I noticed that his whole body was less tense now. His expression was no longer hard, but neutral. His body was relaxed and his breathing was even. I snuggled closer and pressed my lips to his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. After a couple minutes, he broke the silence.   
“We should get back,” he said.   
I agreed, and we stood up and looked each other over. This was our routine to ensure that no one suspected us. However, due to the manner in which we left, I didn’t think it mattered this time. When we got back, I was proven right.   
“So,” said Baptista expectantly. He looked at me. “Where have you two been? We’ve been worried sick!”   
“The parent bit is cute, Baptista,” said Tim. “But we’re fucking adults.”   
I found it difficult to keep from blushing. The guys weren’t stupid, and Tim was not denying anything. I was confused, and I wasn’t sure where Tim was okay with going, so I just stayed quiet.   
“Fucking adults, huh?” Baptista quipped. “Emphasis on the fucking?”  
“Christ, Baptista, yes,” Tim replied.   
My eyes went wide and I stared at him. I felt my face get warm with embarrassment as Baptista smirked knowingly.   
“We fucked,” Tim continued. “But it’s none of your business, so leave it alone.”   
“I knew it!” Baptista laughed. “I knew you two had something! Ray and Brad owe me twenty bucks now!”  
“You bet on it?” I asked, finally able to speak.   
“Don’t be mad, bela,” he said. “We are only joking. But the money is serious.”   
“Oh, I’m not mad,” I assured. “I guess you just should have bet more.”   
He really laughed now, causing Holsey to wake up with a groan.   
“What the fuck, Baptista?” he said. “I’m sick as fuck, why are you yelling?”  
“Dude, Doc and Holly are a thing,” Baptista told him. “I’m happy because I can go collect my winnings from the ones who doubted.”   
Holsey sighed. “Congratulations.” He rolled over and closed his eyes again.   
I smiled and locked eyes with Tim. He nodded. It was assurance that everything was going to be okay. I returned it to show him that I had faith.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly POV  
It didn’t take long for the rest of the company to learn of mine and Tim’s relationship. It led to some pretty inappropriate comments directed at me, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. Frankly, it was nice that we didn’t have to hide anything. We could hold hands or kiss if we wanted. Not that we did that very much, but it felt good to be able to be honest.   
The next day, we were stopped in a field. Tim and I lay on the hood of the Humvee. Everyone was relaxed until the guys saw a female Marine on the back of a truck. Then all hell broke loose as they whistled and shouted and made vulgar gestures at her. I was impressed by her ability to ignore them. I rested my head on Tim’s chest when he scoffed at the guys. Jacks started using his mask to demonstrate. I had to look away.   
“Too much?” asked Tim.   
I nodded. Then Jacks began walking over to the truck, only to be stopped by Sixta, who chewed Jacks out for the behavior. The guys all started laughing at their comrade’s misfortune. I smiled. Then Sixta made eye contact with me and I froze. While Bravo knew about me and Tim, my father and battalion did not. And here I was, cuddling with him on top of the Humvee. Sixta approached slowly, and it felt as if all eyes were on us.  
“Don’t be scared,” Tim whispered to me.   
“Too late,” I whimpered.   
“What in the fuck is this?” Sixta demanded, his accent thick as usual. “The corpsman fraternizing with Godfather’s child?!”   
“I don’t think it counts as fraternizing, sir,” I said. “Since I’m not a Marine or an enemy.”  
He glared at me, and I shrunk a little. “We can’t afford to have our medical support distracted, young lady!” He continued yelling, but I honestly lost him. In most conversations with Sixta, it reached a point where we just could not understand.   
“Sir,” Tim finally said. “Why don’t we just go and explain all of this to Godfather? We don’t have a problem owning up to this.”  
Sixta agreed, and we followed him toward battalion. As we left, the rest of the guys acted like we were the kids getting sent to the principal’s office. Tim ignored them, and I tried not to laugh. I wondered if Tim was nervous. I wouldn’t be in any trouble, but he very well could be. I didn’t know how my dad would take this, even though I had once assured Tim that he would approve. I knew that my dad liked Tim, but this was still hardly the time or the place for a relationship.   
Sixta approached my dad. Now I actually felt like the kid who had been taken to the principal’s office, and Sixta was the disgruntled substitute teacher or something. I looked at Tim, but was getting nothing from him. He just stood there, the same as ever, his expression neutral as Sixta explained what he had seen. My dad sighed and looked at me.   
“Is this true?” he asked. His expression told me that he knew it was but he hadn’t wanted to find out.   
“Yeah,” I answered with a nod.   
Then he looked at Tim, who also nodded.   
“So, you two are in a relationship?” he asked.   
I didn’t know what to say. Perhaps putting a label on it was too much for Tim. I didn’t care what we called this thing we had, I just didn’t want it to end. But I certainly didn’t want him to feel pressured to define it now, or feel like he had to define it in a way that would just please my dad.   
“I don’t think –” I began, but Tim cut across me.   
“Yes, sir,” he said. “I would say we are in a relationship.”  
Stunned as I was, I was also pleased. I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face.   
“This does present a bit of a problem,” my dad said, and my smile disappeared. “I can’t have any of my men compromised, but the corpsman is especially important.”  
“Daddy, I –” I protested, but he held up a hand to stop me.   
“That being said,” he continued. “I trust my daughter, and Doc Bryan enough to know that the mission comes first. If either of you feel like you cannot maintain that, then I will not hesitate to separate you. Understand?”  
Tim and I both nodded.   
“Good,” he said. “You’re dismissed.”   
We turned and left, and Tim took my hand. 

Doc POV  
When we were alone, I faced her. “We got lucky.”  
“Yeah, we did,” she sighed. “I was worried there for a second.”  
After a brief pause, she locked eyes with me. “Did you mean what you said?” she asked. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into something just because you had to appease your CO. We don’t have to put a label on this.”  
“Holly, I meant it,” I assured her. “We like each other, we sleep together, so we’re a couple. Let’s keep it simple.”  
“Okay,” she agreed, a smile spreading across her lips. “I’m glad to hear that.”   
I placed a kiss on her forehead before heading back to the Humvee.   
Later, Holly returned to battalion to have a meal with her dad before we split off from them again. I helped the guys finish setting up the camo net and everything for the night.   
“You know, Doc, you and Holly have won me one hundred dollars,” Baptista said. “That many people were wrong about you two.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Okay, so what?”   
“Obrigado, meu amigo,” he said simply, and clapped me on the arm.   
I looked at Lovell and Holsey. “How much did you two make?”  
“I didn’t bet,” Lovell said.   
“Me neither,” said Holsey, shaking his head.   
“I appreciate that,” I told them, shooting a glare at Baptista, who only laughed.   
“So where is the princess?” he questioned, looking around.   
“With her dad,” I answered. “Since we’re gonna separate for a bit, she’s spending time with him.”   
“So, did Godfather lose his shit about you bangin’ his daughter?” asked Holsey.  
I shook my head. “No, actually. He said he trusts us to keep the mission first. I don’t see what he could do, honestly. No one else has room in their Humvee.”  
“Lieutenant Fick has plenty of room in the back of his Humvee,” Holsey said.  
“Rudy does too now that Pappy’s evacuated,” Lovell pointed out.   
“No fuckin’ way I’d let Holly near Manimal for any extended period of time,” I replied sternly. “I wouldn’t give a shit what Godfather said at that point.”  
They laughed, but I wasn’t joking. I knew these guys. A lot of them thought like Manimal, they just weren’t as vocal about it, and that was clear from the incident earlier with the WM. I was particularly protective now that she and I had established our relationship. The guys in my Humvee were different. I trusted them with my life and Holly’s, and I knew that Baptista was really harmless, even if he was attracted to Holly.   
“Are you sure it isn’t Rudy you’d be worried about?” Lovell joked. “I mean, even most of us want to sleep with him. I can’t imagine how Holly feels.”  
“That is a good point,” Baptista agreed. “Rudy is the most attractive man I have ever met in real life. If anyone could steal your girl, it would be him.”  
“I’m not at all worried about Rudy,” I said. “He’s married, and Holly has no desire for anyone else.”  
“You can’t be that good, Doc,” said Holsey. “No one is that good.”  
“Oh, yeah?” I challenged. “Look at Holly’s lip when she gets back.”   
“Her lip?” he questioned.   
I nodded. “Yeah. Just look at it. Her bottom lip.”   
They didn’t seem convinced, but when Holly returned later, my point was proven. Baptista immediately went over to her, grabbed her face, and stared at her lip.   
“Uh, can I help you?” she asked, looking concerned.   
“There is a scab,” Baptista observed, then released her and rounded on me. “But that could have been you.”  
“Ask her,” I urged.   
He turned back to her. “What happened to your lip?”  
“Oh, that,” she said, brushing her fingers across it. “Yeah, I did that last night because Tim was…” she trailed off and went pink. Then she cleared her throat. “We shouldn’t talk about such things.”  
Baptista practically screamed. “Doc! Você é o cara! O mestre de fazer amor! Eu não posso acreditar!”  
He continued shouting in Portuguese, but I walked over to Holly, pulled her under my arm and offered my customary forehead kiss. She smiled and leaned into me.   
“What did you tell them?” she wondered.   
“The reason you’d never pick Rudy over me,” I explained.   
She giggled. “So, you think I’m just using you for sex?”   
I smirked and kissed her again. I liked having her right here in my arms. It’s where I knew I could protect her. It was a safe place, for me and for her. 

Holly POV   
The next day, we set up a roadblock. There was a large group of Iraqis coming and Meesh informed Nate that they were from Baghdad. Brad marveled that they had walked over one hundred miles to get here from the city. The Marines began allowing people through in groups of thirty-five to forty, and it felt like I was watching an entirely new group of men. The guys were helping women carry their bags, holding babies, letting kids ride in the Humvees. Tim was helping those who were sick, which was many. I was doing what I could to help, but I heard him say that a fourth of the babies wouldn’t make it. It broke my heart. When my headscarf was tossed back by the wind, I heard a woman close to me gasp.   
“What is it?” I asked her. “Are you okay?”  
Her eyes were wide, but she carefully pulled back her hijab to reveal a scar on the left side of her face that was identical to my own. My mouth dropped. She was one of his. But then, why was she coming from Baghdad? I quickly had her replace her hijab.   
“What is going on?” I asked. “Are you really coming from Baghdad?”  
She nodded. “He’s there, in the city. He lost everything he owned gambling, and he released the rest of us. The only one he still has is his wife. He is trying to find work in the city because she is going to have her baby very soon.”  
“No way!” I gasped.   
“Are you going to Baghdad?” she asked.   
“I think that is the plan,” I told her.   
“Don’t!” she shouted. “If he finds you, you could be in danger!”  
I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I am not afraid. If he has truly lost everything as you say, then he cannot own me again. Also, I have the best escort in the world.” I motioned to the men around me.   
She attempted a smile, but I could tell she was still worried. “Please,” she said. “Do not go to Baghdad. It is not safe there. That is why we are leaving.”  
“I am going wherever he goes,” I told her, and pointed to Tim.   
“Your husband?” she wondered.   
I shook my head. “No, but I do love him.”  
This time she genuinely smiled. “Good luck,” she said. “And God be with you.”  
“You as well,” I returned. “Sister.”   
She gave my hand a squeeze before continuing her walk. I watched her go, and then turned to see if anyone else needed help. Brad was holding a baby and looking very uncomfortable. It took a lot not to laugh as I walked over to relieve him. He sighed as he placed the little boy in my arms.   
“The great Iceman gets nervous because of a little baby?” I teased.   
Brad just glared at me. I laughed, then turned my attention to the baby.   
“How are you, handsome?” I cooed. He smiled. It had been a while since I held a baby. It was nice to be reminded of the innocence of the world. This child had no idea that there was a war, much less that we were on opposing sides. He just grinned his toothless little smile. It was a ray of sunshine in a tiny face.   
“Hey, Holly, can I get a picture of you with him?” Evan asked.   
“Taking your own pictures now, huh, Evan?” I joked, before turning to the mother and asking her permission. She allowed it.   
Evan got a beautiful shot of me kissing the baby on the cheek while he laughed. In my opinion, nothing sounded as pure and sweet as the laughter of children.   
“What is it with women and babies?” asked Ray.   
“What do you mean?” I wondered.   
“Women are obsessed with babies,” he continued. “They see a baby and start screaming and shit. And they just have to hold it!”   
“I neither screamed nor demanded to hold him,” I said as I handed the boy back to his mother. “And there are plenty of women who don’t like babies at all.”  
“I’ve never met one,” Ray argued.   
“My best friend hates babies and children,” I told him. “She’s not a very patient person with anyone though, even adults.”  
“See, you could be making that shit up,” he continued. “Do you even have a best friend?”  
I rolled my eyes and said nothing.   
Ray smirked. “Now I see why Doc likes you.”   
I laughed. “Tim is a professional eye roller. I can’t compete with him.”  
Ray chuckled. “Who can?”  
I smiled and then Tim called for me. I immediately went over to help him.


	14. Chapter 14

Holly POV  
That night, we stopped at a division camp. As we prepared to spend the night, there was talk that this was over and that First Recon would not be a part of the invasion in Baghdad. I remembered the woman’s warning to me, and I was kind of relieved. I was no longer concerned about getting home since I was in no hurry to leave Tim’s side. It was crazy think that just a few weeks ago, I would have done anything to leave Iraq. Now, I was willing to stay as long as Tim was here. It made no difference to me now. I was settling against him to try and sleep when he mentioned the roadblock.   
“Earlier today,” he said. “The woman at the roadblock. What did she say to you?”  
“She told me that the man who gave me my scars was in Baghdad,” I said. “Apparently, he lost everything and was forced to free all his slaves. She was warning me not to go there.”  
“Well, I guess it works out for you that we’re not,” he said.   
“Are you disappointed?” I asked.   
“Not at all,” he replied. “I’m tired of driving around and fucking shit up. I’m ready to go home.”   
“I don’t think everyone shares that opinion,” I said.   
“Well, I have no clue what’s wrong with them,” he said. “This whole fucking war is stupid.”  
I sighed. “Let’s not talk about the war anymore. Let’s talk about something nice.”  
“Like what?” he scoffed.   
“I don’t know, anything but this,” I said. “We could talk about home.”  
“What about it?”  
“Tell me about your family,” I said. “Only if you want to, I just figured it’d be better than bitching about how bad we both know that it is.”  
He paused for a moment. “Well, what do you want to know?”  
I beamed. “Do you have any siblings?”  
“Yeah, I have a little sister.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Eliza,” he told me.   
“That’s cute,” I replied. “Is it short for Elizabeth?”  
“Yeah, but she never liked Liz, so it’s Eliza or ‘Liza,” he explained.   
“How much younger?” I asked.   
“Ten years,” he said.   
“Wow! That’s quite the age gap!”   
“Yeah, but it’s ten years to the day,” he said. “She was born on my birthday.”  
“From the look on your face, I’m guessing you two are close,” I said.   
“Very,” he confirmed. “She’s in college, though.”  
“Yeah? What year?”   
“Sophomore,” he said. “She’s really smart. A lot smarter than I am.”   
“She sounds awesome,” I said. “I hope to meet her someday.”  
“Well, get ready,” he warned. “She’s pretty critical of anyone I date.”  
“Like you aren’t the same with her boyfriends?” I joked.   
“She’s never had any!” he protested. “I was ready for them when she went to high school, but it turns out that she’s picky about who she dates.”   
“Oh, well, good for her!” I said. “She has high standards, and that’s good. Besides, she’s got her whole life ahead of her, she doesn’t really need to date anyone. College is for having fun and making friends.”  
“And getting a degree,” he pointed.   
“Well, yeah, that too, but there are more important things,” I returned.   
“I agree, though,” he said. “She’s nineteen, she’s got a lot of time to date. I am more than okay with her putting that off.”   
“So, how many girlfriends have you had?” I asked tentatively. I wasn’t expecting an answer here, but he surprised me.   
“Three,” he said. “Three serious girlfriends. Just so you know, serious means they met Eliza.”  
“How long did you date them?” I wondered, feeling good about asking him questions now that he was opening up.   
“The first one was my high school sweetheart,” he said. “We dated for two and a half years. We broke up when we went to college. She wanted to be free to do what she wanted and we were going to different schools. The second one I started dating when I was twenty. We dated for two years, but it all fell to shit when we moved in together. We realized that neither of us were ready for that level of commitment. My third girlfriend I dated for four years. We started dating when I was twenty-four, and we even got engaged. But, I joined the military, and the first time I came home after being deployed, she broke it off. She just…couldn’t handle it. I found out later she had met someone else.”  
“I’m sorry,” I said. “Well, that’s quite a story.”   
“Your turn,” he replied.   
“Well, I told you about my one serious boyfriend,” I reminded him. “We dated for three years, and I thought he would propose. I didn’t expect it to be for the reason that it was. But I had to go. I was feeling restless.”  
“Why?” he wondered. “You went three years feeling content. What happened?”  
I swallowed. “I got pregnant,” I said. “I was eight weeks when I miscarried. I had always wanted to travel and help women have babies, so the miscarriage wasn’t the only thing. I guess it was just that after it happened, I couldn’t stand to be in the apartment anymore. We had started painting the second bedroom, and Chris had found us this beautiful vintage crib at a thrift store. Every time I walked by it, I was reminded of what we almost had. I just – I had to leave and do something to get my mind away from it. I just couldn’t anymore.”  
“You didn’t want to just try again?” he asked.   
“Well, we weren’t planning on the baby at that time since we weren’t married or anything, but I’ve never really cared which came first,” I explained. “But I don’t know…we couldn’t even have sex. It was the most devastating thing. Then I decided to get out.”   
“Understandable,” he said. “I probably would have too.”   
“Yeah, it was just so hard,” I agreed. “Anyway, I’m glad it happened.”  
“Why?” he wondered, his brows furrowing.   
“It brought me to you.”

Doc POV   
Holly fell asleep, and I held her as I thought about our conversation. For the first time since my ex-fiancé, I felt like I could open up. It took that woman two years to soften me. It had taken Holly less than three weeks. She had proven herself to be the least judgmental and most forgiving person I had ever encountered, so it wasn’t actually hard for me to talk to her. It wasn’t hard for anyone to talk to her. Once again the paradox struck me that her kind and gentle nature was so out of place among these men, and yet also caused her to be just right for them. I was even more amazed by her now, knowing that everything she had been through, from having a miscarriage through being enslaved and then forced to be around a bunch of Marines. Most people – many of us included – were completely victim to our experiences. We were angry and bitter. But Holly had none of this. She was bright and joyful, forgiving and tender-hearted. I couldn’t believe that she felt for me what I felt about her. I had a hard time believing that someone like me was worthy of her affection.   
I absentmindedly ran my fingers through her hair. Her eyes flickered open and she looked lazily up at me. I held her gaze for a few moments.  
“Sorry,” I whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“I love you,” she breathed back.   
I stiffened. I had not expected this at all. I blinked at her, but she didn’t look expectant or like she wanted me to say it back. Her eyes were just honest and content. She closed them and started to go back to sleep, but I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her. When we broke apart, we held each other’s gaze again. I struggled to think of something to say.   
“I…”I began but trailed off. I knew how I felt, so why was it so hard to tell her?   
“I know,” she said.   
With that, she kissed me on the cheek and closed her eyes once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc POV  
Within the next few days, the plan changed. We were, in fact, headed to Baghdad. The city was a mess from all the bombing, and we went from neighborhood to neighborhood gathering information and trying to help. It was frustrating because we were not allowed to go out at night, even though that’s when all the trouble started. We were staying in a cigarette factory during the night.   
“Are you doing okay?” I asked Holly as we lay down.   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she wondered.   
“Well, what about what that woman told you?” I pointed out. “That the man who owned you is here. Are you worried?”  
She shook her head. “He can’t get to me now,” she said. “I’m not at all worried about him.”   
“Good,” I said. “But do be careful, okay? I can’t have eyes on you all the time.”   
“I will be,” she assured me. “And someone usually has eyes on me, don’t worry.”   
I kissed her forehead and we tried to get a couple hours of sleep. 

The next day, we got our mail. I had gotten a letter from Eliza. I opened it eagerly, as I hadn’t heard from her in a few weeks.  
“How is she?” Holly asked.   
“She’s good,” I told her. “Working hard in all her classes. She’s taking a lot this semester. And she’s officially declared her major.”  
“What is it?” she wondered.   
“Nursing,” I said. “She says ‘I’m not brave enough to go to war, but I want to help people like you do.’”   
“Aw!” she cried. “That’s so sweet!”   
“Yeah, she’s got a big heart,” I said.   
“She sounds amazing, Tim, really,” she said.   
Just then Manimal came over. I had heard him shouting about something earlier, but I hadn’t cared to listen. He looked really intimidating as he marched straight at Holly. I tensed.   
“My wife is probably fuckin’ the damn lawyer,” he grumbled, and in two strides his face was inches from Holly’s. “It’s only fair that I get to fuck someone too. How ‘bout it, Princess?”  
I forced myself between them and pushed Jacks back a few feet.   
“Back the fuck up, Manimal,” I said warningly. “Holly’s not a free fuck.”  
“Stay the fuck out of this, Doc,” Manimal returned.   
I felt Holly put a hand on my shoulder and nudged me out of the way. I shot her a confused and slightly angry look. She just nodded in assurance.   
“Jacks,” she said, and held her hand out to him. “Come on, let’s talk.”  
He took her hand and flashed me a taunting smirk, but I knew he wasn’t getting what he thought he was getting. I just hoped he didn’t frighten her. They were only gone for about an hour when they returned to the group. The amazing thing was that Manimal was completely pacified. She patted his arm, he gave her a hug, and they smiled at each other before Holly walked back over to me, a smile on her face.   
“He’s a lot sweeter than people think he is,” she said.   
I narrowed my eyes at her. “What?”   
“Anthony and I just had a wonderful conversation,” she replied. “He said that he and his wife have been having troubles for a long time, but he really does still love her, and he’s devastated by the divorce. He said when he gets home, he’s going to fight for her.”  
I was stunned to silence for several moments. “I’m sorry – Anthony? Did you just call him Anthony?”  
“Well, that is his name,” she said, as if it were obvious.   
“I know that’s his name,” I retorted. “But that’s not his name. How did you – what did you say to him?”  
“I didn’t have to say much,” she explained. “I pulled him aside, we sat down, and I asked him to tell me what was going on. At first he was hesitant, but I started asking him questions and it didn’t take too long before he was able to tell me everything.”  
I still could barely comprehend. “I…but, how?”  
She shrugged. “Sometimes, all it takes is open ears and a caring heart.”


	16. Chapter 16

Holly POV  
The next day, we went to another neighborhood, and there was a line of sick and injured children waiting to see Tim for treatment. I was doing everything I could to help him, but not being trained medically, I couldn’t do much besides comfort the kids and translate for them. It was a little overwhelming, especially when one group of men came over demanded to see Tim and asking for valium. He refused to give them anything for cutting in front of the kids. Then those same men starting taking candy out of the hands of children who had received it from the Marines. Tim handed the little boy he was treating to me, and then went out to deal with them.   
I was comforting the little boy and looking beyond the crowd to see if there was someone around who could help. Hoping for anyone who could restore order to this situation, but I was not so lucky. As I scanned the people, one face in particular stood out. It was the face of a man I could never forget as long as I lived.   
“Mahdi,” I muttered under my breath as he met my gaze.   
As we stared at each other, I noticed that something in his eyes was different. Before, when he owned me, they were bereft of anything beyond cold. There was light there now – warmth, even. When he looked at me, I saw for the first time, shame. I put the boy down and pushed my way through the crowd, knowing that he needed to speak to me.   
“Holly,” he said as I approached. His accent was as thick as I remembered. He had never been able to say my name just right.   
“Mahdi,” I said again. “I heard you were in Baghdad.”   
“You heard correctly,” he replied.   
It was very hard to describe the change in him. He had somehow become human instead of the monster he was before.   
“I did not expect to see you here,” he said. “But I am glad I found you. My wife…she is going into labor now. I have no money to pay for a doctor now that I have lost my wealth. I heard there was an American doctor here treating people, but I know that you are specialized in this.”  
“Are you asking for my help?” I asked, amazed.   
He bowed his head in humility. “Yes,” he said. “I am asking, if not for me, then for my wife. She is already in a great deal of pain.”   
I remembered his wife. She was a beautiful woman, and she was very kind to the slaves. In fact, we interacted with her more than him usually. I remembered when she found out she was pregnant. She looked at me, terrified. I had assured her then that everything was going to be fine. This moment was my opportunity to ensure that for her. I looked over to see Tim talking to Nate.   
“Let me just go tell them where I’m going,” I said.   
He took my arm, and I flinched. He quickly released it. “Please, there is no time.”   
I stole a glance over at Tim and the others, who began walking away. I sighed, then turned back to Mahdi.   
“Let’s go,” I said, and I followed him down the street and out of sight. 

Doc POV  
When I was done talking to Nate, I went back over to the kids. My stomach lurched when I found that Holly was not there. I looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of her, but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the children.   
“The woman,” I said. “Where did she go?”  
They gave me blank looks and I sighed. They didn’t understand what I was asking. I went and found Meesh, who was with Nate as usual.   
“Can I borrow him?” I asked.   
“Why?” he asked.   
“Holly has wondered off, and the kids don’t understand what I’m asking,” I explained.   
“Okay, but be quick,” he said. “We’ve got bigger concerns right now.”  
I shot Nate a glare, since hardly anything felt as important to me now, but did not argue. Meesh followed me back to the children.   
“You dudes don’t have to talk about me like I’m not even there,” he complained.   
“Shut up,” I said. “Ask them if they saw the woman that was here earlier go anywhere.”  
He did so. Their faces lit up with understanding and one of them answered.  
“He says she went away with some dude,” Meesh told me. “She walked up to him, they talked for a minute, and then she followed him down the street.”   
“What dude?” I asked. “Was he an American?”  
Meesh asked the boy.   
“No,” Meesh said. “He was Arab.”  
I was stunned and confused. Why on earth would Holly just walk away with some random Arab man? Who was he? I thought for a moment that it might be the man who had owned her, but I knew she could not have been stupid enough to approach if she saw him. She would have come to me or someone else. But this still didn’t make any sense. If not that man, then who was it? I felt my heartbeat pick up with worry.   
Nate came over to us. “Meesh,” he said. “I need you again.”   
Meesh patted me on the arm. “I’m sure she’s alright, dude,” he said, and then followed Nate back to the group of men they were talking to before.   
I knew I had to get back to the kids, so I put my thoughts of Holly in the back of my mind. I told myself that she was fine; that it was probably someone who just needed help and that she’d be back in a few minutes.   
I was wrong. Hours went by, and finally it got dark, and Holly had still not returned to us. I had treated everyone that I could, and now that we were retreating into another cigarette factory for the night, I felt like I could think of little else but Holly. She had wondered off with some Iraqi and not come back. Had she been taken captive again? I felt my stomach drop at the thought. I didn’t even want to think if anything worse had happened.   
While everyone was getting settled in the factory, I approached my team. We had been separate all day. As I walked over, they all donned confused looks.  
“Where is our bela?” asked Baptista.   
I shook my head. “I don’t know. Apparently, she walked off with some Iraqi, and didn’t come back.”  
They were quiet for several moments.   
“And here we were thinking you’d lose her to Rudy,” Baptista remarked.   
I couldn’t take that. In a moment of sheer rage, I grabbed a handful of Baptista’s shirt and slammed him into a nearby pillar. He grunted in pain, and stared, wide-eyed at me.   
“You think this is a fucking joke?” I spat. “She could be dead!”   
“Doc, I’m sorry,” he replied, holding up his hands as if in surrender. “I was just trying to make you feel better.”   
“Well, just shut the fuck up!” I returned as I released him.   
Lovell intervened, putting his hand on my shoulder and forcing me away from Baptista. I shoved him off, and he scowled.   
“Doc, I need you to get your shit together, okay?” he said. “I’m gonna see if we can go look for her but I won’t let you go unless you’ve cooled off, got it?”   
I took a deep breath, trying to release my anger. But I couldn’t. This was too much. I met Lovell’s gaze, and judging from his reaction I must have been hiding it well. He nodded and then walked away. I guessed he was going to find Encino Man or Nate for permission. Probably both. I began pacing back and forth, unable to rest. It was probably only a few minutes before Lovell returned, but it felt like years. I stopped when he approached.   
“Sorry, Doc, it’s a no go,” he said. “Encino Man says we can’t go outside.”  
“What the FUCK!” I shouted. “We can’t leave her out there! This is BULLSHIT!”   
“I’m sorry, but we just have to hope that she finds her way back here,” he said.   
“This is Godfather’s daughter!” I continued. “Surely, that means something!”   
He shook his head. “Afraid not this time.”   
“GODDAMMIT!” I bellowed, and kicked the tire of the Humvee.   
I had never felt so helpless.


	17. Chapter 17

Holly POV  
I had spent the entire day in a dirty apartment. The birth had taken almost all day. Mahdi’s wife was pushing and crying, since she had no medication to ease the process for her. Finally, through literal blood, sweat, and tears, she delivered a beautiful baby girl. When I had her as clean as I could get her, I allowed her mother to hold her. Then I called Mahdi back in.   
“Boy or girl?” he asked.   
“Girl,” I told him with a smile. “Go and see.”   
He entered the bedroom, and his wife beamed at him. She was still crying, but that was normal since she had been through this the totally natural way. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes as well.   
“What’s her name?” I asked.   
Mahdi looked at me. “Holly,” he said.   
“Oh, please, you don’t have to –” I stared, but he stopped me.   
“It is the least we can do,” he said. “You helped me when I did not deserve your help. I can never make up for what I have done to you, and I can never repay what you have done for me now. I will honor you the only way I can.”   
“Well, I truly am honored,” I said. I took a seat beside mother and child. I traced the baby’s cheek with my finger. “You are going to be amazing, little Holly.”  
I looked at Mahdi. “I’ve got to get to the cigarette factory. Can you take me there?”  
He shook his head. “We cannot go out at night. It is too dangerous.”  
“I can’t wait until morning or my Marines might be gone,” I told him. “I’ve got to go now. I can’t be stuck in Baghdad.”  
“Do as she says, Mahdi,” his wife urged. “We will be waiting here when you return.”   
“As you wish,” he said, and stood up. He placed a sweet kiss on her head before helping me to my feet.   
I brushed the dirt off my robe. “You did great,” I said to his wife. “You will bear many strong children, I know it.”  
She grinned and then shooed us. We stopped by the kitchen, where Mahdi handed me a knife.   
“For your protection,” he said.   
“Don’t you need one too?” I asked.   
“I have cut enough people, don’t you think?” he returned.   
I nodded, and then we headed out the door. As we walked, we heard gunfire in the distance around us. He seemed unfazed by this. Now, I realized was the time for answers.   
“So, what happened to you?” I asked. “When you owned me, you were the cruelest man I had ever met. Now, you won’t even hold a knife.”  
“I found God,” he told me. “I had many debts because of my gambling, and my money ran out. I tried to run from them, leaving my slaves throughout the country to throw those pursuing me off of my trail. Still, they caught up with me. They beat me senseless, and left me for dead. When I woke up alive, I realized that God was giving me a second chance. I let go of everything and surrendered myself to His will. I repented for everyone I had harmed. I realized I had not been a true Muslim. I no longer have anger or hatred inside me. I am freer now in my poverty than I ever was when I had everything. I hope you know how sorry I am for everything I have done. As I have said, there is no way to ask your forgiveness. For the way I treated you, I do not deserve it.”  
“I do forgive you,” I said. “I forgave you long ago. That is what set me free.”  
We stopped for a moment and looked at one another. Such understanding was between us now. Back then, we were both slaves; me to him, and him to his addictions. Now, we were both free, and we both knew what it meant to be given a second chance. I held out my hand for him to shake. He took it, and I felt like an enormous weight was lifted from my heart.   
We continued walking, and we were just around the corner from the cigarette factory when we ran into trouble. A man with a gun stopped us and demanded that we give him our valuables. Neither of us had any material valuables, so we held our hands up. He stepped up to me and tugged my headscarf from my head, revealing my long blonde hair, which he laced his fingers in and tugged.   
“Get out of here!” he barked at Mahdi. “You have no valuables, so this white bitch will have to do!”  
Mahdi took a step back, but did not leave. “She is not mine to give to you,” he said.   
“Just get out of here!” he shouted.   
While he and Mahdi went back and forth, I slipped my hand into my sleeve and retrieved the knife that Mahdi had given me. In one swift motion, I gripped the man’s hand that was in my hair and pulled it as fair away from my scalp as possible, and with the knife, I cut my hair between his hand and my head. He no longer had control of me. When Mahdi saw that I was safely away, he stepped forward and shoved the man away from me and disarmed him. I saw the man drop my hair. It was about six inches. I reached back to feel nothing, but I was not sad about it. My hair was not as important as my life. Mahdi had control of the man’s arm which held the gun. Together, we tore the gun from the man’s possession. I pointed it at the man.   
“You get out of here,” I demanded.   
He took off running, and as I lowered the gun, I realized I was trembling.   
“You have blood in your hair,” Mahdi said. “You must have cut him when you cut your hair. That was very smart, by the way.”   
“I didn’t really have a choice,” I replied, and I tossed the gun away from me. “Come on, I need to get back.”  
He nodded in agreement, and we rounded the corner to the front door of the cigarette factory.   
“Hello!” I called, hoping anyone in Bravo was awake. “It’s me! Holly!”   
Rudy and Jacks approached the door.   
“Princess!” Rudy cried, excited. “You’re back!”  
I nodded. “Yes, I’m back!”  
“What happened to your hair?” he asked.   
“Who the fuck is the Haji?” Jacks demanded.   
“He’s a friend,” I assured them. I turned back to Mahdi. “Go back to your family. Your daughter is waiting for you.”  
“Thank you, Holly,” he said. “For my daughter’s life.”  
“Don’t let her down,” I returned.   
With that, he parted.   
“What did he say?” asked Rudy.   
“I helped his wife deliver a baby today,” I said. “That’s where I’ve been all day. He said thank you.”  
“Makes sense,” Rudy said, and he opened the door.   
“You better go find Doc, Princess,” Jacks suggested as I entered. “He’s been real fucked up.”  
“Right away,” I said, and then they pointed me in the direction of Tim and his team.   
“Really, though, what happened to her hair?” I heard Rudy whisper as I walked away.   
I found Tim and his team sitting beside their Humvee. Tim was especially on edge, and the others were asleep. I coughed to alert him to my presence. Tim’s head snapped up. He jumped to his feet, made it to me in two strides, and pulled me into the tightest hug he had ever given me. When we broke apart, he exploded.   
“Where the fuck have you been?!” he demanded. “And what happened to your hair?!”  
“Okay, don’t freak out,” I said, knowing this was virtually meaningless. I went into the story, and I could see his anger growing with every word. When I finished, he was glowering at me.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you, Holly?!” he cried. “You saw the man who enslaved you, who tortured you, and you thought you’d just go up and say hello?!”   
His yelling had caused the others to wake up. Holsey, Lovell, and Baptista were watching us.   
“It’s not like you think!” I protested. “He’s different now! He needed my help!”  
“Why didn’t you come get one of us?!” he wondered. “You didn’t tell anyone where you were going!”  
“There wasn’t time!” I insisted. “His wife was in labor!”  
Rudy and Jacks joined the team in watching.   
“How could you believe him?!” Tim continued. “That was so incredibly stupid!”   
“Excuse me?!” I returned, also shouting now. “He needed help! How could I say no?!”  
“Like this: Fuck off!” he replied.   
“That was rhetorical!” I yelled.   
A few others had gathered around the Humvee. And before long, almost the entire platoon was watching.   
“I don’t care what he did in the past!” I persisted. “I will never, EVER turn my back on someone who needs me!”   
“It was reckless and stupid, Holly!” Tim shouted. “And you got attacked on the way back here!”  
“So the fuck what?!” I countered. “Nothing happened except I lost a couple inches of hair! And the man you would have had me turn away ended up saving me!”  
“It wouldn’t have happened at all if you had stayed with us in the first place!” he snapped.   
“And if I hadn’t gone that baby might have died!” I bit back.   
“YOU MIGHT HAVE DIED!” he bellowed back.   
“THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE WITH ME!” I screamed.   
“IT WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN FINE WITH ME!”  
“WHY?!”  
“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!”  
“THAT’S THE FIRST TIME YOU’VE SAID THAT TO ME!”  
“I’M GONNA KISS YOU!”  
“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!”   
With that, he stepped forward and placed a rough but passionate kiss on my lips. Applause from the platoon erupted around us, but neither of us seemed to notice. A couple of whistles and shouts came from them as well. But to me, Tim and I were the only people in the whole world. We just existed here and now. We were absolutely in love. Our disagreement didn’t matter anymore. Nothing else mattered anymore. When we broke apart, I couldn’t stop smiling.   
“What a way to end a fight,” said Ray. “I’m gonna steal that, Doc, if you don’t mind. Tell a girl I love her in the middle of an argument – boom! It’s fucking over.”  
Tim payed him no mind, he only pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head. I found myself feeling that I could stay here forever, just in his arms. 

On our last day in Baghdad, we were on a soccer field where Saddam’s kid had played apparently. Ray had procured gin somehow, and it was being passed around. It was interesting to hear the guys talk about what they had experienced in Iraq. Their reflections were profound, even though they were violent and strange to someone like me.   
“You know, I actually like the short hair,” Tim said, running his fingers through it.   
I chuckled. “I’m glad. I’ll have to get used to it.”  
As we relaxed in the field, there seemed to be a disagreement on the perimeter of the camp. Tim and I approached to see what it was. Mahdi had come all the way from his place to the field, and the Marines on the perimeter were refusing to let him by.   
“Mahdi!” I cried.   
“What?” Tim questioned.   
“It’s Mahdi,” I repeated, and pushed my way over to him, Tim on my heels.   
“Mahdi,” I said in greeting. “Are you alright?”   
“Yes,” he answered, with a hint of irritation in his voice. “I was just trying to make sure you were.”   
“I’m glad you made it home okay,” I said. “I was worried. How’s the baby?”  
He smiled. “She is doing great.”  
“No trouble feeding her or anything?” I asked.   
“None at all,” he assured me. “She is strong.”  
“I’m so glad to hear that,” I told him.   
He nodded. Tim interrupted.   
“Is…is this the guy?” he asked, a dark expression claiming his face.   
“Tim, relax, okay?” I urged, putting a hand on his arm.   
I could tell that Tim really wanted to punch Mahdi. He was already putting his arms around me protectively.   
“I can see that I am not welcome,” Mahdi said. “Good luck to you, Holly. I wish you the best.”  
“Thank you,” I replied. “You too.”  
He nodded, shared a very strange look with Tim and then walked away. Somehow, I knew that I would not see him again. I wasn’t sad about it, though. We had our closure, and because of our past, I knew that we could not remain friends. I felt truly at peace now. I had closed the door on that part of my life. Tim and I had opened a new one, together.


	18. Chapter 18

Holly POV  
The next day, we left Baghdad. We were heading to a camp about ten miles south of the city. The worst, it seemed, was over. I felt relieved. I was also nervous, though. A military base meant that I could now be evacuated, and I didn’t want to be. I wanted to stay with Tim. I knew better than to expect that. Being a woman in one platoon was hard enough, but there was no guarantees when it was an entire base full of men. I was going to be put on a helicopter and sent home.  
At the base, there was virtually nothing to do. The guys passed the time with games and occasionally had duties to fulfill. There were reports that had to be made, inventory to be taken, and paperwork to be finalized. At the base, I found it very easy to split my time between my dad and Tim. Of course, my dad was very busy completing all his work, so I was generally with Tim. Evan was leaving by helicopter after just one day. I ran into him as he was leaving the table my father was sitting at.   
“Hey, Holly,” he said. “Just finished up with Godfather. You getting out of here any time soon?”   
I shook my head. “Nope. First my mother has to mail me my identification and papers. Apparently, my things were recovered from where I was taken, so I’ll be getting my passport and all that in the mail before I can go anywhere.”   
“I see,” he said. “Well, it was nice seeing you here.”  
“You too,” I replied. “I look forward to reading your story.”  
“Honestly, I have no idea how I’m going to fit it all in one magazine,” he said. “But I’ll send you a copy when it’s finished.”  
“Nonsense,” I said. “I’ll do my part and buy one.”  
He chuckled. “See ya.”   
“Bye, Evan.”  
I walked over and sat with my dad.   
“Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted, pulling me into a side hug and kissing my temple.   
“Hi, Daddy,” I replied.   
“You doing okay?” he asked. “I heard you were missing for a couple hours back in Baghdad.”  
“Yeah,” I said. “I already got an earful from Tim about it.” I told him what happened, and he seemed to agree with Tim that I had acted foolishly. But I stood by what I did. I knew it was right.   
“I’m proud of you, though,” he said. “You did save a life. Maybe two. I can’t fault you for that.”   
“Thank you,” I said.   
There was a brief pause.   
“So…I haven’t really had the chance to talk to you about your new relationship,” he said.   
“Surely, you approve,” I replied. “He’s one of your own guys.”  
“I know, that’s why I’m worried,” he joked.   
I chuckled. “Tim…well, we love each other.”   
“Dropped the ‘love’ bomb already, huh?”  
I nodded. “It’s never been this clear before.”   
He kissed me on the head. “I’m happy for you.”   
“Thank you,” I said. “At least you know he’s good.”   
“Of course I do,” he replied. “I just want my little girl to be happy. If you are, then there’s no question that I’m on board.”  
“I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” I assured him.   
“Good,” he said. “Your mom can’t wait to see you, by the way. She says your things are on the way, including clothes, so you don’t have to wear the robe anymore.”  
“Oh, awesome!” I cried. “I can’t wait to wear real clothes again! I didn’t even realize how much I would miss jeans.”   
“Well, you’ll be back home soon enough,” he continued. “Your things should arrive within in a few days, and then we can get you home.”  
I didn’t mean to, but I made a face. I couldn’t hide that I was disappointed.   
“What is it?” he asked.  
“I…I don’t want to leave Tim,” I said. “I’ve sort of been dreading this moment.”   
“Holly, you can’t stay here,” he said. “Who knows what’s gonna come next?”  
“Y’all aren’t coming home?” I questioned. “I thought this was over.”   
“There’s not a whole lot I can tell you,” he said. “But I’ll let you know when there’s something I can.”   
“That really doesn’t make me feel better,” I returned.   
“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he continued. “But you of all people ought to understand the situation he’s in. You can’t always be with him.”  
I nodded, and blinked back the tears that had sprung in my eyes. “I know,” I said with a sigh. “But that doesn’t mean it’s easy.”   
“I know,” he said. “It wasn’t easy for your mom either. But I know you’re strong enough.”   
“I’ll try to be,” I said.   
He pulled me into another hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc POV  
Over the next few days, Holly seemed to be losing a bit of her light. She still smiled, but there was something behind it. She was fading. Then the day came when a package from her mother arrived. In it was her passport, her I.D., a credit card, and clothes. I walked into the tent as she was finishing getting dressed. In regular clothes, I could see that her figure was striking.   
“Hey,” I said.   
“Hi,” she replied, attempting a smile.   
“You look nice,” I told her.   
“Thank you,” she said. “It feels good to have a bra on again.”   
I chuckled. “Although, personally, I think you look better without a bra. Or anything on, for that matter.”  
She laughed. “You’re unbelievable.”   
“What’s going on?” I asked. “You just seem kind of off.”   
“Well,” she began, and she swallowed. “This means I have to go now.”  
Tears were in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.   
“Hey,” I said. “It’s gonna be okay.”   
“I’m just gonna miss you so much,” she whispered.   
“I’m gonna miss you too,” I returned.   
I had no idea what else to say. I couldn’t promise her anything.   
“The only thing I can assure you of,” I said. “Is that I’ll be coming home to you.”  
I kissed her. When we parted, she rested her head on my chest.   
“When do you go?” I asked.   
“My dad said there’s a helicopter coming in today,” she explained. “I’m going to be evacuated with some guys that were injured. So I’ll be going to Spain, and then home.”   
“That’s great,” I said, but I didn’t think I was very convincing. “How long do you have?”  
“A couple hours,” she told me. “I know I just got dressed, but…”  
“Say no more,” I said, and kissed her.   
We made love and it was probably our best yet. When we finished, I didn’t want her to leave my arms. But when we checked the time, we realized she didn’t have very long before she had to leave. So we got up and dressed. Then I walked her to her dad’s so she could see him as well before she left. It was the first time would be spending time with her and Godfather together. It made me a little nervous, but I didn’t want to miss out on another minute with her.   
We sat down with Godfather for some food. Everyone was quiet. Godfather seemed to be in a good mood, though. I didn’t blame him. As much as he loved his daughter, it was probably a huge relief to know that she was going to be safe. I was going to miss the hell out of Holly, but even I couldn’t deny that I was glad she was going home. That was something I could agree with Godfather on.    
Holly wasn’t really eating. She mostly pushed the food around on her plate. We stood to walk her out to the helicopter when almost the whole platoon entered the chow hall.   
“What’s this?” wondered Godfather.   
“Bravo Two wanted to say goodbye to Holly, sir,” Nate answered.   
“Aw, you guys!” she cried. “That’s so sweet!”   
Nate and Gunny shook her hand. Q-tip and Christeson both hugged her.   
“See ya, Princess,” Q-tip said.   
“See ya,” she replied, with a small smile.   
Poke and his team came next, each hugging her, or clapping her on the shoulder as they said goodbye. Then Brad’s team approached. Brad said nothing to her. Walt shook her hand. Ray high-fived her. Trombley looked rather uncomfortable.   
“Hey, you know what, Trombley,” she said. “Thanks for shooting me, dude. I wouldn’t have had all this if you hadn’t.”   
He almost laughed. “Anytime, I guess.”   
They shook hands.   
Then Rudy’s team took their turn. Rudy picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he did so.   
“Gonna miss you, Princess!” he exclaimed.   
“I’m gonna miss you too, Rudy!” she returned.   
Jacks also picked her up in a bone-crushing hug. She giggled.   
“You take care of yourself, Anthony,” she said.   
He smiled and nodded. Chaffin hugged her quickly and ruffled her hair.   
Things got more emotional when she got to our team. Lovell hugged her tightly.   
“Thank you for everything,” she said.   
“Don’t forget to write to us,” he told her.   
“I won’t,” she assured him.   
I saw her eyes were filling with tears now. Then she turned to Holsey, who also embraced her.   
“You stay safe in the states, Princess,” he said. “Not everyone is as friendly as us.”   
“You got it,” she returned.   
Finally, she came to Baptista.   
“Adeus, bela,” he said, opening his arms for a hug.   
To most everyone’s surprise, Holly let out a sob and jumped into him.   
“I’m sorry,” she sniffled. “I’m just really gonna miss you.” She looked around. “All of you.” She kissed Baptista on the cheek before turning back to the platoon. “Bye, guys.”  
There was a loud chorus of replies. Wishing her luck, calling her princess, and saying goodbye. Then she took my hand, and we went outside. She turned and waved one last time before setting her sights on the helicopter and not turning back. When we were next to it, she hugged her father. He kissed her on the cheek.   
“Love you, sweetheart,” he said. “See you at home.”   
She nodded, and then he walked away to give us a minute. She turned to me. I did know what to say. I embraced her and we held each other for several long moments before we pulled apart and she kissed me. It didn’t last terribly long. She held my gaze and offered a watery smile.   
“I love you,” she said.   
A placed a peck on her lips. “I love you too,” I said.   
No other words needed to be said. I helped her into the chopper, she gave my hand one final squeeze, and then I had to back away. I watched while it started up and then took off. She waved at me until I could no longer see her. I continued to watch until the chopper was out of sight, and I knew she was looking back at me. When it disappeared, I felt emptier than I had since before meeting her. Then I turned around to find the platoon all there, watching me. I shook my head as I looked at them. They all looked so sympathetic, which I hated. Then Rudy and Poke came up to me.   
“Come on, dawg,” said Poke. “We’re gonna go play some football.”   
“I thought we agreed that football was a terrible idea,” I pointed out.  
“In this case, it’s needed,” said Rudy.  
I sighed and followed them to the field.


	20. Chapter 20

Holly POV   
When I got home, I was so relieved to be reunited with my mother. My mom was a person I was very close to. I knew that I could tell her everything that had happened to me in the almost two years that I had been gone now. She saw me coming out of the airport and we screamed as we ran to each other and then we both burst into tears. Then she took me home, and I told her everything, starting in Afghanistan. I found it very easy to tell her. She got emotional hearing about the enslavement, and she had fussed a little about the scar on my face, but she didn’t dwell on it. I appreciated that. She was excited to hear about my dad, and very interested in Tim. That was the part that I was most excited to tell her about, though. I wanted her to know that despite everything, I was so incredibly happy.   
“I’m happy for you, sweetie,” she said, as she poured us each a glass of wine.   
I took a sip. Wine tasted almost foreign to me now. “I just…I feel like everything that I went through, horrible as it was, was meant to bring me to him.”   
There was an awkward pause. “Well, honey, you only knew him a for couple weeks,” she said.   
I narrowed my eyes at her. “So?”   
“Don’t get upset, but don’t you think that you had something better with Chris before you left?” she asked.   
“Mom, what the hell?” I argued. “Chris didn’t want me to go.”  
“Well, he was right, wasn’t he?” she pressed. “You ended up getting hurt.”   
“I just told you that it was worth it,” I returned.   
“How can you know that for sure?” she asked. “You were with this man for a month. You dated Chris for a couple years, and he’s still not seeing anyone, you know.”  
“Is this because Chris came to see you while I was gone?” I challenged. “Because that doesn’t change how he acted. He was still a total asshole!”   
“He was not!” she protested. “He was so good to us!”  
“Yeah, but not to me!” I argued. “I’m not getting back together with Chris, Mom. Ever. He tried to trap me and totally dismissed everything I was feeling. We weren’t right for each other.”   
“I just think that maybe this guy Tim was just the first man that was nice to you since your boyfriend, so maybe these feelings just came along too fast, and –”  
I cut her off. “Mom, I’m gonna stop you right there. Tim was not at all nice to me at first. He was actually a total dick to me, so that argument is invalid.”  
I paused for a second.   
“You know me,” I said. “You know that I’m not a person who rushes these things. Shouldn’t it be a huge sign then that I’m so sure of this already? I am in love with Tim.”  
“But Chris –”  
I stopped her again. “Chris didn’t even want to marry me, Mom! He didn’t propose when I got pregnant, he waited until he thought he was gonna lose me! He didn’t love me the way that Tim does!”   
She was silent for several moments. “Does Tim want to marry you?”  
I shrugged. “Maybe someday. But we love each other very much, and I just need you to be supportive of me. I know Chris helped a lot with your grief, but he is not the right guy for me. And I think he only came to you and Daddy because he felt guilty and needed somewhere to put all my shit.”   
She huffed.   
“He did stop coming around as much after all your things were back in here,” she admitted.   
“Tell him thanks from me,” I said bitterly, taking another sip of wine.   
“Well, I guess I can’t wait to meet this Tim,” she said.   
“You’re gonna like him,” I assured her, taking her hand. “Thank you for understanding.”   
She smiled. “I just want you to be happy. That’s all any parent ever wants for their child.”   
“I know,” I replied. “And I am happy. I really am.”  
We spent the rest of the afternoon together, and the next day I began rebuilding my life. I called the hospital where I used to work, and they were happy to tell me there was a spot open, so I could have my old job back. My parents had kept my car up, it seemed, and I took it in to the shop to see if it needed anything else. All of my things were back in my parents’ house, as Chris had moved out of the apartment since he could no longer afford the rent by himself. I got my room set up the way I liked it for a temporary set up, and began looking for places of my own. I wanted to get back on my feet. I tried not to think too much about Tim, but each night, he was the last thing I thought about before I fell asleep.   
Things definitely got easier once I got back to work, though. I was meeting with lots of great couples and women and it felt amazing to be doing what I loved. Most deliveries went very smoothly now that I was back in a proper hospital with resources. That was the thing that I struggled with in Afghanistan – everything was practically decades out of date. Not that a midwife requires much technology, but we did need tools that were clean and up to date.   
I was also enjoying reuniting with my friends, both in and outside of work. My best friend from work, Ann, had had a baby in my absence. She and her husband were absolutely doting, as she could not stop showing me pictures. I cooed and awed over them with her. My best friend outside of work, Sabrina, was engaged to be married and had gotten a new job. She had taken me out to lunch shortly after I got home. It was the first time I got to spend a lot of time with her.   
“So, how far are you into wedding planning?” I asked.   
“Not very,” she answered. “I haven’t even been dress shopping yet, and I’ve been engaged six months.”   
I laughed. Work she put her heart and soul into but she had such a hard time keeping her personal life straight.   
“Well, you probably should go soon, if you’ve got the date already,” I advised.   
“How about this weekend?” she suggested. “We both have off, and I can’t go without my maid of honor.”  
I froze. “You…you want me to be your maid of honor?”   
A grin spread across her face. “Of course! You’re my best friend! I thought you were gone, so I wasn’t going to have a maid of honor, but since you’re here, it has to be you.”  
“Bri…” I trailed off, my eyes filling with tears. “Aw, I love you!”  
“I love you too!” she cried, also becoming weepy.   
We grabbed each other’s hand.   
“So,” she said, sniffling and collecting herself. “Do you want to talk about what you’ve been through?”   
“Sure,” I agreed, and launched into the story. I had told it so many times now, it felt easy. Also, aside from my mom, there was no one who was easier to talk to than Sabrina. As I spoke, I noticed how her expressions changed. When I talked about being enslaved, she was clearly angry. When I talked about being released and my time with Alya, she seemed a little relieved. When I got to the part about being with Tim and the rest of Bravo Company, I actually did get a little emotional. This part I had not told very much, and I was telling my best friend. Our experiences had much changed, but it was like we were back in high school, talking about who was going to prom with who. I told her about Tim, and her face lit up.   
“Oh, good!” she cried. “I was so worried you were gonna get back with Chris and then you’d bring him to the wedding, and I fuckin’ hate Chris.”   
I blinked. “That whole story, and all you got from it is that Chris isn’t coming to your wedding?” I wasn’t angry. In fact, the corners of my mouth were twitching as I tried not to laugh.   
She giggled. “No, no, I promise! It’s just the last detail so it was the first thing I thought of. I really am sorry for everything that happened to you.” She got serious. “I can’t believe you helped the guy who cut your face like that. You’re one of the best people in the world, Holly.”   
I rolled my eyes. “Anybody would have done what I did.”  
She stared hard at me and shook her head. “No, Holly. No one, no one, forgives what you forgive. Nobody.”   
I thought about this for a few moments. “But, it wasn’t the baby’s fault,” I said. “I could argue that I didn’t even do it for Mahdi.”  
“But I know you, so you can’t make that work with me,” she countered. “But I’m not gonna argue with you about it. You did what you did and it can’t be changed. I wanna know more about Tim. He sounds like an interesting person.”  
I almost blushed. “Tim is…I can’t really describe him. He’s just one of the greatest people I’ve ever met, but not in some overtly romantic way, he just is who he is.”  
“Oh my God, you’re in love with him,” she observed.   
“Yeah, I am,” I admitted.   
“Did you fuck?” she asked.   
I did blush now. “Sabrina!” I scolded.  
She gasped. “You did! You slut, good for you!”  
“Thanks,” I replied.   
“So how was it?” she wondered.   
“Best sex I’ve ever had,” I told her. “He’s great.”  
She giggled again. “Hell yeah!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Everything I’ve been through, and you’re happy I got laid.”   
“Well, nothing cures like a good fuck,” she returned.   
“Fair point,” I acknowledged.   
We finished lunch and talked about a whole range of things once again. I almost hadn’t realized how much I missed her. It also struck me how abnormal my life had been recently. My friends were getting married and having children and starting careers, and I had been in Iraq, coming close to losing my life on a fairly regular basis. It felt good to be getting back to normal things.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc POV   
We didn’t stay much longer in Iraq after leaving Baghdad. It was only another three weeks before we were told we would be going home. In that time, I missed Holly terribly. It seemed cruel that she should leave when I actually had time to spend with her. We had training and such, but there was also way too much free time. Marines with nothing to do were pretty much fucked. Emotions began to run high, fights broke out, people would break down. It only took a few minutes – maybe an hour – for them to pull themselves together. I even fell victim to it. Without Holly, I had no outlet for anything I felt.   
She wrote to me a few times, but I found myself unable to answer her. She told me that things were going well back home. She was back in her job and seeing her friends. She was happy. The last thing I wanted to do was write to her and tell her that I was trying not to think too much about her. So when I found out that we were going home, I was at least excited to have some good news.   
“Doc, what are you doing?” Baptista asked me one day as we sat in the tent. He looked over my shoulder to see what I was writing.   
“Telling Holly when I’m coming home,” I said, jerking the paper away from his prying eyes.   
“Estúpido,” he muttered, shaking his head.   
“The fuck?” I demanded. “I shoud just not tell my girl that I’m coming home?”  
“No, man, with a girl as special as our bela, you gotta pull out all the stops,” he explained. “Surprise her, man! Make it a big deal!”  
I rolled my eyes. “That’s fuckin’ corny.”   
He put a hand on my shoulder. “She will love it, I promise you. You surpise her, and you’ll probably get the best blow job of your life.”  
“What’s this about blow jobs?” interjected Ray as he approached.   
“Baptista says that I should surprise Holly when I come home in order to receive the best blow job of my life,” I explained. “Although, not that either of you really need to know this, but she really couldn’t get any better at it.”  
They both howled and I smirked.   
“Well, dude, I’m with Baptista on this,” Ray said. “You surprise her, and you won’t just get one good blow job. It’ll be great blow jobs for a week at least.”   
“I think it’s time we stopped talking about blow jobs,” I said.   
“Dude, chicks love that gay shit, I’m tellin’ ya,” Ray continued. “Like, one time, I surprised my girlfriend at work, and we didn’t even make it to lunch. We just went back to her place and fucked. And I wasn’t even deployed, I was just bored and horny.”   
“Very sweet,” I said. “But a surprise wouldn’t work. I don’t know where she lives or anything.”  
“Dude, her fuckin’ dad is like thirty yards from here,” Ray pointed out. “Ask him.”   
“Holy shit, I forgot about Godfather,” I said. “I guess he could help me.”  
“Yes, he could help you!” Baptista cried. “But you better hurry if you don’t want him to tell her!”  
I groaned and got to my feet. When I left my tent, I jogged over to Godfather’s, hoping it wouldn’t be too awkward. We hadn’t really spoken since we were all together before Holly left. I shook all this off because I knew the guys were right, espcially Baptista. Holly deserved something nice. She had been through a lot, and never once let it affect her attitude. She left such a positive impact on this platoon. It was the least I could do.   
“Sir,” I said when I got to the right tent.   
“Corpsman,” Godfather replied. He was packing some things, it seemed. He stopped when I entered and looked at me.   
“Sir, I was wondering if you could help me,” I continued. “It’s Holly. I want to surprise her when I come home to her.”   
“That’s very sweet of you,” he commented.   
“Well, if I’m going to pull it off, I need your help, sir,” I said. “I don’t know where she lives or what she’s doing. I thought that if anyone could point me in the right direction, it would be you.”   
“Sure, Bryan, I can help you out,” he agreed.   
“Thank you, sir,” I replied.   
Together we worked out a plan. Godfather told his wife about it, but we were telling Holly that we still didn’t know when we were coming home. Mrs. Ferrando told us that on the day I was coming home, Holly would be shopping for a bridesmaid dress with her friend who was getting married. I was going to surprise her at the store. As much as I hadn’t really been on board for this at first, I found myself getting excited. I actually couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she saw me. I was sure I’d look just as happy, but at least I knew what was coming. 

Finally the day arrived. I arrived in DC on a Saturday. Godfather was actually not coming home the same day, since he had a few other things to work out before leaving Iraq. I didn’t know a whole lot about it, but I didn’t really care. He wouldn’t be far behind. Mrs. Ferrando was picking me up from the airport. I was a bit nervous since this was going to be the first time I would meet Holly’s mother. Holly hadn’t told me much about her except that she was a kindergarden teacher. It didn’t change that I was a bit on edge. Mothers were generally as critical of boyfriends as fathers, if not more so. Holly and I had only known each other for a short time. Her mother probably did not understand it very well.   
When I found Mrs. Ferrando, she was very friendly. We introduced ourselves, and we were quickly ushered to her car. These days, airport security didn’t let you linger too long. I was still in uniform, but I was not going to be given time to change. We were going straight to the bridal shop, which was a good way into town apparently. As we left, I felt the interview coming.   
“So, Tim,” Mrs. Ferrando said. “I know that you and Holly haven’t known each other very long, but she is very much convinced that you two are perfect for each other.”  
Well, that was blunt.   
I cleared my throat. “Well, Mrs. Ferrando,” I started.   
“Call me Mary,” she insisted.   
“Mary,” I said. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. I can’t promise you right here and now that Holly and I will get married or anything like that. I just know what I’m feeling now, and that is a very deep connection with your daughter who is quite possibly the most special person I’ve ever met. Holly showed me that she is not only beautiful and smart, but genuinely kind and understanding.”   
“I’m impressed,” she said. “No one’s talked about Holly that way before.”  
“That surprises me,” I told her. “I’ve never been so struck by anyone.”   
She smiled, and then I noticed that what Holly said about resembling her mother was true. Mary had brown eyes, but other than that, they could have been sisters.   
Finally, we arrived at the store. Holly was apparently to be the first to pick a dress, since she was the maid of honor. Mary was going in first, and she had given Holly some made up excuse as to why she was late. I had to wait five minutes, and then I would come in. I had never been so anxious before in my life. I knew I had to get it together before Holly saw me, though. We couldn’t both be a mess.   
Five minutes came and went. I got out of the car, and walked toward the door. I had been to Afghanistan and Iraq, and neither had me feeing like this. I realized though, that it wasn’t nerves. I was excited. I really wanted to see her again. I walked through the door, and it seemed that the employees knew I was coming. They pointed me in the direction of a lobby-like area. There were several women sitting on some couches, and Holly stood on runway. For a moment, I was short of breath.   
Holly was striking to me a black robe, and even more so when she had put on jeans and blouse. Now, she wore a stunning deep purple floor-length gown. She was looking at herself in the mirror, turning back and forth. The dress moved with her and I didn’t think I had ever seen anything so lovely. Her hair was done and she had makeup on, and the dress was just incredible.   
“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” I said.   
She whipped around.   
“Tim!” she gasped, and leapt off the runway and hurtled toward me. I braced myself and caught her as she threw herself into my arms. Then she kissed me with all her might. Damn, I loved kissing her. When we broke apart, we were both breathless.   
“I’m so glad you didn’t cry,” I told her.   
She chuckled. “We weren’t apart that long,” she said. “But I missed the hell out of you.”  
“Yeah, me too,” I told her, and kissed her forehead.


	22. Epilogue

After they married, Tim and Holly settled into a house that their parents helped them find and pay for. It was a small brick ranch house that they took great joy in making their own. Tim got a teaching job at one of the local schools while pursuing a degree in medicine, and Holly continued midwifery. Together, they started an organization to help mothers and children in need; Holly helping the mothers through pregnancy and birth, and Tim teaching the children basics in education, and taking care of the sick. After four years of marriage, when they were settled in their lives, they started a family of their own. They had two children, one boy and one girl. Those children were some of the luckiest in the world, for they had almost a platoon of uncles. The Bryans did not return to Iraq again, save for in their memories.


End file.
